


Eight Seconds

by AndyHood



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit 2012 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arkenstone - Freeform, Arkenstone is a prize bucking bull, Barrel Rider Bilba, Bolg and Azog are bucking bulls, Bronc rider Gloin, Bull Rider Bifur, Bull Rider Dwalin, Bull Rider Thorin, Bull fighter Bofur, Bulldogger Dori, Calf-Roper Nori, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gateman Bombur, Hamfast - Freeform, Kid Fili, Kid Kili, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Freeform, Modern Day, Myrtle is a barrel horse, Past Character Death, Protective Tooks, Sassy Bilbo, Slowburn Bagginshield, The whole Company is in the rodeo circuit, Young Legolas, kid Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Rodeo AU.Eight seconds is a blink of an eye for most people. But for some people eight seconds can stretch on for a life time. In that short of time a person’s life can change. For a bull rider these eight seconds can mean triumph and victory, in other cases nothing but disappointment and pain. This is the story of a bull rider and a barrel rider, their triumph, their love, and their loss.Bilba Baggins was content to stay on her farm and as far away from the life she used to live as possible, but life had different plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This all makes perfect sense in my head, I blame my sister for dragging me to a rodeo a couple weeks ago and it popped into my head. It was so bad I had a summary written by the end of it and specific details already written out on different scenes. It didn't help either to imagine Thorin in a dark blue western shirt with black jeans and chaps with a black cowboy hat and boots. The first chapter is a bit slow, but it will pick up later.

Eight seconds is a blink of an eye for most people. But for some people eight seconds can stretch on for a life time. In that short of time a person’s life can change. For a bull rider these eight seconds can mean triumph and victory, in other cases nothing but disappointment and pain. This is the story of a bull rider and a barrel rider, their triumph, their love, and their loss.  

_*Beep Beep*_

Bilba Baggins groaned as she slapped her hand on the sleep button. She had just had the strangest dream about a mountain and a dragon. Glaring at her clock that was cheerily saying 6:30 in the morning, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. But she could already hear the cattle bellowing and Myrtle neighing. She shivered as she rolled out of her cocoon of blankets and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve flannel shirt, before stumbling to the bathroom to throw some cold water in her face. She grimaced at the rat nest her hair was, but just sighed as she grabbed a brush and tried to tame the curls into semblance of order, but soon just gave up and threw it up in a ponytail.

Rubbing her eyes she made her way down the stairs, heading straight into the kitchen and pushing the button on her coffee maker before she grabbed a jacket and headed out the door just as the coffee started to brew. The morning was a little chilly as the sun was hiding from behind the clouds, but she took the time to stretch and take a few deep breaths of the morning air. Bending down she grabbed her pair of gum boots and slipped them on, before heading towards the barn. Bilba was careful as she walked so not to step on the cats that were milling around her feet, demanding to be feed. Opening the feed room, she carefully measured out a scoop of cat food and dumped it just outside the door. Her cats zoomed from under her feet and attacked the food, making it easier for Bilba to fill her two 5 gallon buckets with cattle feed and oats. She headed back outside and emptied the oats in a bowl in the padlock, smiling as Myrtle came up to greet her before turning to eat her oats.

Whistling she headed to the pasture, ignoring the running forms of the 8 feeder calves that came rushing at the sight of the bucket. She had long ago lost the fear of cattle and walked calmly through the bodies to dump the feed into two feeders. The calves crowded around, ignoring Bilba as she made her way back to the fence, frowning at the sight of the pasture. The calves had eaten most of the grass, and it would still be a few days before she could move them to the bottom 20. She would have to feed them a bale of hay to tide them over until she and Hamfast could finish putting up the hot wire down the bottom. 

But that would have to wait until after she had her first cup of coffee. She entered the house, breathing deeply the scent of brewed coffee as she made her way to the sink. Washing her hands she grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee with just a dab of milk into the mug. Humming she opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs, scrambled eyes with toast sounded good. She made to grab three when the phone on the wall started to ring. Sighing she closed the door of the fridge and picked up the phone, wondering who in their right mind would call this early in the morning.

“Hello”

 _“Bilba how nice it is for you to pick up the phone, the last few times I’ve called all I’ve gotten was the machine”_ came the snarky voice of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Bilba resisted the urge to cut the phone line to escape the following conversation.

“Why Lobelia, I’m sorry to have missed your calls,” She was also sorry she didn’t let the machine pick up this call. “I’ve been a tad busy helping Hamfast work the ground for planting.” Bilba regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

“ _So you’re having Hamfast work your ground again this year. Otho was just in the fields yesterday, if we had more ground to work he would be right back out there today.”_

Bilba knew were the conversation was heading, and wasn’t going to go down that particular road today. “I’m sorry Lobelia, but some ones at the door, it’s been nice talking to you good-bye” she said very quickly and as polite as she could before she hung up the phone before Lobelia could say another word. 

Suddenly she didn’t feel hungry anymore.  Draining her cup of coffee, she stalked back outside, heading for the tractor. She had sold most of the larger equipment to Hamfast, but she still had a few pieces of machinery around the farm. She climbed on top of her 4020 John Deere and headed out to the pasture with a hay bale on the back loader. The calves began to follow her hungrily as she made her way into the pasture with the hay bale. Maneuvering around she managed to drop the hay bale into a hay ring. She barely had time to get out of the way before the calves began to tear into the bale. 

She stayed on the tractor for the rest of the morning, grinding corn and moving hay bales for easy access for the coming weeks. She was parking the tractor back to it place when she was startled at the sound of a horn honking. She watched frowning from on top of the tractor as she watched a silver car pull up into her drive way, if it was Lobelia coming in person to subtlety making hints that she should kick the Gamgee’s off the land and rent it to Otho, like she had done last time Bilba had hung up she was going to do something she wouldn’t regret. It was slightly better than three years ago when a court decided to side with Bilba and let her keep the family farm instead of letting Lobelia take it from her, since her Mother hadn’t left a will and her Fathers had named her Mother as beneficiary, neither had expected to die so young.

Her frowned deepened when she saw who got out of the car, a tall man in a grey suit with a long grey beard. “Gandalf” she muttered as she turned off the tractor and swung off of it. She almost wished it was Lobelia after all, she had learned at an early age that when Gandalf showed up unexpectedly something bad would follow. She forced her mouth into a pleasant smile as she walked up to him, taking off her work gloves.

“Good morning Gandalf” 

Gandalf raised one bushy grey eyebrow. “"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

“I mean that it was a good morning until you showed up Gandalf,” she said a bit rudely, not in the mood to play his riddles. “What do you want?”

Gandalf just smiled, though the twinkle in his eye was gone. “I’m looking for someone to ride in a circuit.”

 Bilba froze, the sounds of a horse screaming, and a dog barking echoed in her ears. She turned to look at Gandalf, “No Gandalf” she said in a trembling voice. “Try my cousins, they would be happy to help.” She tried to retreat, “I’ve got chores to do, but it was nice to see you again.”

“Bilba you act like I’m some salesman selling insurance at the door, will you at least hear me out?” asked Gandalf as he walked after her. 

Bilba slowly turned back to Gandalf, “I left that life long ago Gandalf and I’m not going back to it. If you ever want to talk about other things you’re welcome to come to dinner, but I’m not going back to the rodeo, I’m not my Mother Gandalf. I will not go back to that life.”

She missed the calculating look in Gandalf’s eyes before he nodded. “Perhaps within the next few days I’ll take you up on that offer. It would be nice to catch up on old times.”

Bilba smiled and nodded, “Yes it would, so I should expect you later this week?”

“Indeed, now I must be off, I will see you soon my dear” said Gandalf as he headed back to his car. Glad to see Bilba heading inside after saying her farewells, Gandalf chuckled as he drove to the end of the lane. “Sooner then you realize.” Stopping beside the sign at the edge of the drive that said Bag End, Gandalf set a sign next to it, chuckling he pulled off onto the highway he had a few phone calls to make.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected guests and cookies

Bilba tried to salvage the rest of the day, her happy mood of dis-morning leaving her entirely. Hamfast seemed to notice this and didn’t try to make idle conversation while he helped her stretch hot wire on the lower twenty. The chore helped Bilba work out her frustration at Lobelia and Gandalf as she used this anger on the post digger, using her weight to bring the metal tube down. By the time they went back to the farm, Bilba had a nice burn that came from a hard day’s work. 

“We’ll finish up the rest tomorrow, Hamfast, tell Bell and the children hi for me” she said as she wished Hamfast a good evening.

“You sure you don’t want to come down for supper?” asked Hamfast, “Bell would love to have you, and the kids would be happy to see you again.”

Bilba smiled at the thought of Hamfast’s five children, who more often than not called her Aunty Bilba, but she politely declined. “Not tonight Ham, I have a bath tub that is calling me, than I think I’ll end up curled in front of the fire place with a good book, maybe later this week.”

Hamfast just smiled and waved good-bye as he got into his truck and drove home leaving Bilba all alone. Sighing slightly he headed into her quiet house. It was hard to remember when the house used to be so full of laughter, but now she glided around it like a ghost. After her mother’s accident she had tried to make a lot of noise to fill the house afraid of the silence, now it wrapped around her like an old friend. The pictures on the wall were the only evidence that the house used to have more than one person in it. 

She found herself running a hand along the wall as she walked to the bathroom, Gandalf’s words echoing in her head. A part of her longed to join Gandalf on this Circuit that he had mentioned, but her heart wouldn’t allow her to make that mistake again. With these thoughts running through her mind she couldn’t enjoy her bath and got out quickly. Seeing no point in getting dressed up again, she slipped into her night cloths of gym shorts and an extra-large t-shirt that hung like a dress on her. As evening began to fall the air had gotten chiller, winter still hanging on. She went into the living room with the fireplace and quickly started a merry fire; she grabbed one of the many quilts that she had lying around and wrapped it around herself. She snuggled deeper into her cover as she watched the flames leap and dance around, she considered getting up and making something but she was too comfortable to move. She started to doze on the couch when she was jolted awake by a pounding on her door. Her eyes flew up to the clock, the time of 6:00 peered down at her.  She quickly stood up when the pounding started again, she untangled herself from her blankets and headed to the front door, wondering who it was. It was a Tuesday night and Hamfast would have called before he just came over, and if it was family they would have just come in, unless it was Lobelia. 

With that in mind, Bilba cautiously opened the door halfway, keeping a firm grip on the door and making her body block off the rest. She startled at who was on the other side. The man was easily six feet tall, his head was completely bald, while his face was covered in a beard that came to his chest. He was wearing a gray plaid button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and the bared skin was covered in tattoos. His mouth was set in a frown as he looked down at her.

“Are you Bilba Baggins?” he asked, peering down at the woman, who was looking at him in shock, she seemed to recover quite quickly as she nodded.

“Yes, I am and who are you?” she asked politely not budging the door an inch.

“Dwalin Fundinson, at your service” said the man, bowing his bald head at the woman in lieu of a hand shake. Dwalin was hiding his shock at the sight of this woman. She could barely be over five feet tall, with a petite form. She was dressed in a pair of sport shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt, her hair, which he would call bronze, was in a ponytail. She was looking at him suspiciously; her hand gripped the door hard as her knuckles turned white. 

Bilba nodded back but still didn’t budge even though Dwalin was looking expectantly at her, with annoyance beginning to show on his face. Bilba calmly looked him in the face, “If you don’t mind my asking, but what is your business on my farm Mr. Fundinson?

Dwalin looked at her confused, hadn’t Gandalf explained anything to this woman. “Gandalf sent me.”

“Gandalf sent you?” When Dwalin nodded again watching with enjoyment as Bilba’s face slowly began to get red, Bilba swore much to his amusement, he liked this small woman’s spunk, it wasn’t often that someone wasn’t intimidated by his size and looks. 

“That sneaky bastard,” she muttered, opening the door wide for Dwalin to enter. “Please come in then, and maybe you can explain what is going on.”  She was about to shut the door when she heard a truck come turning down her lane, she leaned out and took in the strange truck heading towards her house. “Friends of yours” she called over her shoulder. Dwalin stopped his inspection of the house to return to her side and glance out the open door to the truck that had come to stop next to his. 

He smiled as he caught sight of who was driving. “Aye lassie, that would be my brother Balin.” 

Bilba upon hearing that this man was Dwalin’s brother expected another tall, bald, and tattoo person. She could tell as he exited the truck that he was shorter than his brother. His hair was completely white, although he didn’t appear to be old enough for it. Also like his brother he had a beard, as white as his hair, though his was shorter coming only about an inch or two off his chin. He paused beside his truck and Bilba was surprised as two children came crawling out from the other side. Bilba face morphed into a soft smile as she looked at the two boys, she had a big soft spot for children.

“Mister Dwalin” cried the younger of the two boys, his messy brown hair flying back as he launched himself onto the older man. Following behind him was an older boy with blond hair that also launched himself on top of Dwalin much to Bilba’s amusement. It took a clearing of someone’s throat to tear her eyes off of the sight and turn towards the last man in the group.

“Evening Ms. Baggins, I am Balin Fundinson” said the man holding out his hand. She could see wisdom and kindness in his brown eyes.  As she shook his hand, she couldn’t help but compare him to her grandfather Took, he had the same air about him as this Balin did, a grandfatherly feel.

“Evening Mr. Fundinson, please come in” she said politely opening the door fully to allow the men folk inside her home. She was glad to see that the boys had been taught to wipe there feet before entering her home, though she couldn’t say that for the older to men. It was only after a pointed glare that rekindled her anger, they took the hint and wiped there feet before venturing further into the house.  Balin managed to keep a firm grip on the two boys, making sure that they didn’t run off.

“Ms. Baggins, allow me to introduce my cousins,this is Fili, and this is Kili Durin,” introduced Balin his hands firm on the boys shoulders. Bilba’s anger fizzled as she looked at the boys, it was no fair that she could never be angry when there were children about. Smiling she leaned down and offered her hand.

“Nice to meet you Fili, Kili, I’m Bilba Baggins” 

Kili looked up at her with eyes that reminded her to much of her Took cousins. “Nice to meet you Ms. Boggins” he said sweetly. Balin sighed slightly shaking his head, he opened his mouth to apologize to their host but stopped at the smile on her face.

“None of that now, you can call me Bilba” she said gently, “Do you boys want to know a secret?”

Fili and Kili shared a look briefly before nodding eagerly, latching onto her hands she lead them into the kitchen, the Fundinsons could hear her voice as she revealed the secret. “There’s seems to be a jar in my kitchen that is full of cookies, but you can't tell anyone which jar it is or a cookie monster will eat them all.”

Balin chuckled at the look of loss on his brother’s face as he realized he would be missing out on cookies. Dwalin pouted at him for a moment before grinning. “I see you were the ones to bring the twin terrors,” chuckled Dwalin, sharing a look with Balin.

“Yes, I wanted them to get something to eat while its hot,” Balin chuckling along with Dwalin. “Knowing  Thorin, he’ll get lost on some back road a few times before finding his way here, I just hope the others get here soon” Both were too busy chuckling that they missed their host pausing in the doorway to her living room as she gave the boys permission to watch her T.V. 

Fortunately neither missed how she rounded on them, “Excuse me, did you say you’re expecting more people to show up at my house?!” demanded Bilba her eyes flashing.

Balin and Dwalin looked at each other, and slowly nodded “Yes lass, didn’t Gandalf tell you we were coming?”

 **“** No that sorry old codger didn’t, how many am I to expect?” demanded Bilba with her hands on her hips, staring down Dwalin and Balin despite the height difference. Fili and Kili were ignoring them sitting in front of the television munching the cookies that Bilba had given them.

Balin cleared his throat gently, “There will be ten more showing up, along with us four, so fourteen in all.”

Bilba’s eyes narrowed, “They are expecting supper I take it?”

Balin nodded hesitantly, “Yes, that is what Gandalf told us when he called us this afternoon.”

Bilba closed her eyes and breathed deep through her nose trying to calm down before she opened her eyes again. Dwalin and Balin had the decency to look sorry, but Bilba had no time for that. She had fourteen guest that would be showing up soon and she had a feeling they would be bringing their appetites. Without a backwards glance she swept into her kitchen, turning on her oven to pre-heat, before taking in what she had in her cupboard.

She was immensely grateful she had just went to the grocery store the day before, she grabbed what she needed and laid it out on the table. She was going to cook a proper homemade meal. She then went to her freezers, grabbing a couple bags of chicken and the two pans of lasagna she had made then froze. Returning back to the kitchen she was surprised to see Dwalin and Balin still standing there, shoeing them out of the kitchen she began to work, though neither went far as they watched her work around the kitchen.

She ignored them as she threw the chickens in a bowl, running hot water over them to de-thaw. She grabbed the pot roast she had dethawing in the fridge and put it into a pot, pouring in a half a litter of coke and making sure to rub it down with a BBQ rub. Next she went to her basement and gathered a bucket of potatoes, while also grabbing a few jars of fruit. Grabbing a knife, she skillfully began to peal the mountain of potatoes. 

Bilba was glad she had thrown more than one dinner for her family, otherwise cooking for fourteen would have been a challenge, but it was nothing compared with cooking for close to thirty as was the case with the Took family. She was a whirl, making Balin and Dwalin astonished as they watched from the doorway as she went here and there seasoning, peeling, and frying. The house was soon a mixture of smells from fried chicken, lasagna, roast, potatoes, and fresh rolls. Bilba was thankful that when her father had redone the kitchen he had installed two ovens, one regular one and a smaller one that was installed in the wall. The smaller one was where she deposited the cooked products to keep them warm. 

She instructed Balin and Dwalin where they could find folding tables and chairs to add to her dining room table. So when the clock struck seven thirty, came around Bilba had the food prepared, the excess dishes washed, and the dining room set, she had even managed to sneak upstairs and change out of her night where and into some jeans and a sweatshirt. When she returned, she made work of her wooden spoon, slapping Dwalin’s hand away from trying to sneak food away. Balin had to snicker at his brother sitting in the living room, nursing his red knuckles. He was impressed at this Ms. Baggins that had made what looked and smelled like a wonderful dinner in just a few hours despite how it was clear she was not expecting them. He was almost looking forward to the conformation between her and Gandalf; it was promising to be a good one if the lasses mumbling was taken into account. It would serve the older man right to throw the Company at this girl without any warning, especially if Thorin proved to be difficult about the whole thing.

He looked again at the pictures that adored the wall, most showed what he guessed as child Bilba riding horses with an older woman and sometimes a man that Balin believed to be her mother and father. Most were of a young Bilba, with only a few of a teenager Bilba and then they stopped. There was no pictures of Bilba recently, none with a husband, or children and as Balin looked around the house it appeared Bilba lived here all by herself. He paused when he heard the voices of his young charges and glanced through the doorway to see the boys standing in front of their host. 

“Can we have one more cookie Bilba, please?” asked Fili, doing his best doe eyes, while Kili did his best puppy eyes. Balin didn’t even have to see his face to know what he was doing, he had seen those Durin blue eyes work their charm before, and Kili’s brown ones resembled a kicked puppy when he turned them onto the intended victim. Though Bilba didn’t seem to have children of her own, she seemed to have a lot of experience with young ones with the way she handled them. He could see the laughter in her eyes as she looked down at them with her hands on her hips.

“I will split one between you, I don’t want you to ruin your appetite before you’ve had supper.” Bilba laughed out loud as the boys clutched at her legs thanking her over and over again, Bilba just smiled and crab walked back to the kitchen as the boys refused to let go. As she reached the canister that held the cookies she heard a slight movement behind her. Glaring over her shoulder she watched Dwalin looked hungrily at the canister as she lifted a chocolate cookie out of it and broke it in half giving each boy half. Bilba had seen the look on Dwalin’s face on many other people faces and she knew that her cookies wouldn’t be safe. She jumped slightly when there came a pounding from her front door. 

“That would the door lass” pointed out Dwalin as he leaned against the doorway, eyeing the canister that she had pulled the cookie from, confident that he would be able to liberate a few cookies while she went to answer it without being smacked by a wooden spoon. Bilba couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face as she eyed him.

“Oh I heard it” she said sweetly, wiping her hands she made her way towards to door, making sure to grab the canister of cookies as she made her way out of the kitchen. She savored the look on Dwalin’s face as his eyes followed the cookie canister, realizing his plan wouldn’t quite work. Her smirk vanished as she reached the front door and opened it barely avoiding becoming a pancake as a pile of men fell into her doorway. She took in the pile of plaid that now decorated her front hallway before her gaze fell on the only person that hadn’t fallen. She literaly growled as she stepped over the fallen bodies with a polite ‘excuse me’ before she grabbed Gandalf by his grey beard and pulled the door shut behind her.

“You have a lot of explaining to do you old coot, why in the hell is my house being invade by a bunch of men!” she demanded, anger rolling off of her in waves though she kept her voice down. “This is not what I meant when I invited you over for supper later this week and when I invited you I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell you to bring fourteen extra guests with you. What is wrong with you! Sending such a number without even a warning! What if I hadn’t enough food on hand! You’re lucky that a few members of this group arrived an hour and a half early and was able to explain to me that I was expected to have supper ready for fourteen men or else it would have just been peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the lot of them.” At the end of each sentence Bilba tugged Gandalf’s beard lower and lower until Gandalf’s face was level with hers.

“Now Bilba if you would just let me explain,” started Gandalf from his hunched position. Bilba looked so much like her mother in that moment that it wasn’t funny, and an angry Belladonna wasn’t someone you trifled with and it would seem that her daughter had inherited her temper as Bilba’s face turned a lovely shade of red. 

“Don’t Gandalf, just don’t I’m not in the mood for when you explain things and by the end you have explained nothing. Is this about the Circuit you mentioned?”

Gandalf looked like he wanted to deny this but he sighed defeatedly and shook his head as much as he could with his beard still firmly clutched in Bilba’s fist. “Yes my dear it is”

She released his beard, much to his relief, her eyes were hard as she looked up at him. “I told you Gandalf, no! I will feed this group but after that I want them gone” she said throwing her free hand in the air. Gandalf chose to retreat a few steps, his hand coming to rub at his chin the other leaning on his cane. 

“That is all I can ask, except one thing. Why do you have a canister under your arm?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Bilba scowled at him, “I have to protect my cookies from that Dwalin Fundinson, I saw him eyeing it when I gave those boys some and I already had to smack his hand when he tried to steal food before it was served.”

Gandalf let out a chuckle, “Wise choice, Dwalin is rather found of his sweets.”

Bilba gave him a small smile as she hugged the canister close before beckoning Gandalf. “We might as well go back in, who knows what a bunch of men is doing to my clean house and who knows they could be as bad as the Tooks and have half the supper eaten already.”

“If they are anything like the Tooks, then we are indeed having a merry gathering” smiled Gandalf as he followed the young woman back into the house.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba meets the rest of the Company

Bilba was glad when she opened her door to her home that the plaid throw rug had picked itself up off the floor. Though she was surprised to see the eight new people still standing in the hallway, and as she and Gandalf walked in they all turned to look at her. In a quick glance Bilba could tell two things, one was that this was the most assorted amount of plaid she had ever seen, and two every man was sporting thick facial hair. 

“Bilba let me introduce you to the Company. This is Dori, Nori, and their younger brother Ori River. The brothers Oin and Gloin Groinson. Bifur Broadbeam and his cousins Bofur and Bombur Broadbeam. Company this is Bilba Baggins.”

The one named Bofur smiled and stepped forward, Bilba took in the large handlebar moustache and the Cossack with the ear flaps up and couldn’t help but smile back at him as he extended his hand. “Nice to meet you lass, nice home you got here.”

Bilba shifted the canister and took his hand “Thank-you.” She looked at the rest of the group, “It’s nice to meet all of you. If you want to make yourselves comfortable in the living room, dinner will be ready in a little bit.”

“Will you be needing any help Ms. Baggins” asked the eldest Mr. River, Dori if she remembered right.

Bilba smiled at the man, “No need Mr. River, I have got it covered, if you gentlemen will excuse me.”

Slipping past the men she went back to the kitchen, leaving the crowd of men to look after her. Bofur chuckled a little. “Pretty little thing ain’t she Bombur” Bombur rolled his eyes but slapped his brother on the back of his head the same time Bifur did.

 _Be polite Bofur_ signed Bifur _I don’t want you insulting our hostess._

Bofur frowned and rubbed the back of his head grumbling, “I didn’t mean no harm, just making an observation. Wonder why she was carrying a canister under her arm.”

“Afraid Dwalin is to explain to that” came Balin’s voice as he came out a room. “That is Ms. Baggins supply of cookies.” Several members of the Company chuckled, Dwalin’s love of cookies was well known. 

“Ori” called Fili and Kili as they spotted their cousin, “You have got to try some of Bilba’s cookies there even better than the ones Dori makes.”

Ori looked at the two boys with wide eyes, “Better than Dori’s?” he asked in a near whisper afraid that his oldest brother would over hear them.

With mischief in their eyes they began to tow Ori out of the room that was full of men and towards the kitchen were a lot of delicious smells were wafting out. 

Bilba had left the group in the living room to set the food on the table, taking inventory at what she had prepared. Lasagna, roast, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, slaw, fresh rolls, creamed corn, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, baked beans, a vegetable tray, and apple crisp for desert.  All in all it wouldn’t be the worst meal, though she still wish Gandalf had given her more time to prepare for this invasion of her home. Back and forth she went through the swinging door that separated her kitchen from her dining room laden down with the food that she had made. 

She was making her last trip when Fili and Kili came into the kitchen dragging the third boy Ori with them. “Bilba can Ori have a cookie, he doesn’t believe us when we said your cookies were better than Dori’s.”

“Now boys” she began but Kili came forward and wrapped his tiny arms around her legs looking up at her miserably. 

“Please Bilba, if you don’t that would mean me and Fee are liars, and were not liars were honorable men.”

Liars maybe not, but a blackmailer yes, Bilba found when confronted with this face she couldn’t say no to the little extortionist. She held back the little sigh as she looked down at Kili and smoothed the hair off of his face.

“Alright you little scamp, to protect your honor Mister Ori can have a cookie but only if he eats some of the green vegetables that will be for supper.” She looked at the other boy as she brought out a cookie from the jar, she reasoned that if he had a cookie before supper, then green food would be in order.

Ori hated green food of any kind, but Ms. Baggins cookie looked really good and he wanted to see if it truly was as good as Dori’s. “Okay Ms. Baggins”

Bilba smiled and handed him the cookie, “You can just call me Bilba, Ori dear. Now you better eat that before your brothers come in. Fili, Kili if you would tell everybody that supper is ready.”

“Okay Bilba” they cried running out of the room as quick as they could, Bilba smiled and turned back to Ori who had finished his cookie, who looked amazed.

“They are better than Dori’s” he whispered as he followed Bilba into the dining room as the men came flooding in.  Bilba stood back from the stampede of men counting them as they came in, realizing that they were missing one. She stopped Balin before he could walk past.

“Should we wait for your missing companion?” she asked surprised when Balin chuckled.

“We might be waiting all night Ms. Baggins, Thorin has the habit of getting lost, he will turn up sooner or later”

Bilba nodded and headed to the table, already the men started to dig into the meal. The boys seemed to be waiting for her and as soon as she sat down, Fili and Kili claimed the seats on either side of Bilba. Bilba couldn’t help but smile and help them with their plates. She made sure that they got enough food and also some vegetables despite their protests. She almost laughed at Dori’s and Nori’s face as they watched their younger brother allowed them to put green food on his plate without complaining. Even more surprised as he began to eat it without a word.

 As predicted the men folk had brought their appetites, and the supply of food was quickly being decimated. Only Bilba seemed to remember that there was still one man that hadn’t arrived yet, and acting quickly she made a plate and set it aside in the kitchen. She took the time as they ate to study the men who had invaded her home. She could see a strong family resemblance between most of the men, except for the Broadbeams. Balin seemed to be the eldest of the group, and Kili the youngest. Most of the men’s hands were scarred, telling Bilba of years of hard work and broken hands, though the tattoo’s on Dwalin’s covered many of the scars. Oin’s hands were the least scarred, followed by Bombur. Bombur was quite a large man with his flaming orange beard and hair, she wouldn’t call him fat, but he defiantly was barrel chested. Nori’s hair was interesting to say the least, it was a fohawk. Bofur was quite noticeable with his hat that he had kept on his head despite being at the dinner table. His cousin was noticeable, his hair mostly black but the front was almost pure white and she could see a hint of a scar underneath it. Dori ate with a refinement, with much better grace then the rest of the men. 

Within half an hour all of the food had been eaten, and the men were leaning back in their chairs satisfied. 

“That was an excellent, Ms. Baggins” complemented Bombur rubbing his stomach. Bilba smiled and inclined her head gathering the plates from the table, glad she didn’t  have to worry about leftovers. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed Mr. Broadbeam, but this was just a simple meal nothing special. If I had earlier warning I would have made a true Baggins dinner.”

“What do you mean by that lass” asked Bofur as he pulled out a pipe and began to chew on the stem.

Balin chuckled, “It would seem that Ms. Baggins didn’t know we were coming Bofur, she fixed all of this in a couple of hours.”

Dori turned to Gandalf, “Gandalf” he said scandalized, “You didn’t tell this young lady that thirteen strange men were coming to her house. It’s a wonder she opened the door.”

Bilba couldn’t help but chuckle as Dori started to scold Gandalf as she took the dirty plates into the kitchen. Eying the apple crisp she put on a pot of coffee and tea and cut the crisp. Dori had quit his scolding it appeared and by the smiles on the other men’s faces  and the sheepish one on Gandalf it had been a good one. Putting on a slight smile she set down the tray of desert along with the coffee and tea and was prepared to go start on the dishes  when three loud knocks echoed in the house.

Gandalf turned to Bilba, “He’s here.”  Bilba felt a little nervous as she followed him to the front porch, Gandalf had sounded so solemn when he announced the last member of the Company had arrived. She stayed in the shadows of the doorway as a man stepped through the opened door. “Thorin how nice of you to finally join us” she heard him say as he stepped back to allow the man in. 

“Gandalf, you said this place would be easier to find, I wouldn’t have found this place if it wasn’t for the sign at the end of the lane” said the stranger in a deep timbre, his voice ringing with authority. The man was almost as tall as Dwalin, and just as broad, with ebony hair that was streaked in gray that fell to his shoulders. A clipped beard and moustache framed his face. A strong nose and blue eyes completed the picture. He wore a dark blue shirt, with black jeans, and it was very nice looking. Bilba would be lying if she said he wasn’t attractive. 

“Everybody else found it just fine Thorin” said Gandalf, clearly amused. Thorin just scowled and looked around the porch, hanging his coat. 

“So where is this girl of yours?” he asked, and Bilba could hear a faint note of disdain in his voice. Gandalf frowned but turned to Bilba motioning her forward.

“Thorin Durin, may I introduce you to your host Ms. Bilba Baggins.”

Thorin’s eyes swept over her, “So this is the barrel rider you have chosen Gandalf. Tell me Ms. Southeastern or Great Lakes”

Bilba eyed him as he began to circle her, “Excuse me.”

“What circuits have you competed in?”

Bilba quirked an eyebrow, “None, though I have competed in a few local rodeo’s.”

Thorin scoffed, “I thought as much.” He turned his back to her and looked Gandalf. “It doesn’t even look like she could lift herself up into a saddle, much less ride a horse” insulted Thorin looking down his nose at Bilba.  Bilba felt herself puff up, her eyes narrowed. 

“I beg your pardon, I have been sitting on the back of horses since I was three. Now if you just came here to insult me you can walk right back out that door!” she snapped. “I don’t care who you think you are but this is my house and my land. You will treat me with respect in my own home or you will get the hell out of here. By all rights you and your friends are trespassing on my land as I don’t recall ever inviting any of you in the first place.”

She watched as the blue eyes seemed to become even more icy, but she didn’t back down, and finally this Thorin backed down. Bilba turned her back and went back into the kitchen where she had left the plate, and headed back to the dining room just in time to hear Dwalin tell Thorin that they had eaten all the food.

“Sorry Cuz, but this woman can cook and I guess me and the boys got carried away.”

Bilba walked in to see Thorin scowling at his cousin, and she had to wonder if it was his natural facial expression. Clearing her throat she lifted up the plate. “I hope you’re hungry, I saved you back a plate.”

She set it down on the table and went back to the kitchen without a backward glance, leaving the man to eat in peace. She sighed as she entered the kitchen and took in the pile of dishes that was left behind, the one bad thing about cooking a big meal was the dishes that was left over. Rolling up her sleeves she got to work, scrubbing and washing the plates, and letting the pots soak. She jumped slightly when she felt something touch her arm. Looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see the one named Bifur in the kitchen.

“Can I help you Mr. Broadbeam?”

She watched with slight confusion as he shook his head, and then began to sign something with his hands. She looked at him a little sheepishly, “Sorry I don’t know sign language.”

Bifur frowned a little but smiled again and made a motion of drying a dish and Bilba realized what he wanted. “You want to help me with the dishes?”

Bifur nodded smiling again, Bilba couldn’t help but smile at him and handed him a towel, “I’ll wash you dry, sound good to you” Bifur hummed in agreement.

They worked in comfortable silence, the only sounds of dishes hitting each other broke the silence. It was enjoyable after so many nights spent in her own company to have people in her house breaking up her mundane routine. 

The comfortable silence was broken when Gandalf entered the kitchen bearing Thorin’s plate. “Ahh Bilba, Bifur we are about ready to discuss things, if you would come into the dining room we can get started.”

Bilba snorted, “Not until I’m finished Gandalf, Mr. Broadbeam you can go I’m about finished.”

Bifur grunted and fingers flashed at Gandalf, “Bifur says he will stay until you are finished and you may call him Bifur, Mr. Broadbeam is too formal for his taste.”

Bilba chuckled a little bit, “Bifur it is, and you can call me Bilba.”  Bilba took a few minutes to finish washing everything and when the kitchen was back into the state it was dis-morning did she followed Bifur back into the dining room. Bilba choose to stand in the back as all of her company crowded around Thorin and Gandalf, watching as Gandalf pulled out a folder from his briefcase he had brought with him and handed it to Thorin. Thorin’s brows knitted together as he accepted it and opened it reading the document that was within, the slight frown he had been wearing becoming more pronounced as his eyes skimmed the page.

“How did you come by this?” demanded Thorin laying the document down on top of the table looking at the older man. 

Gandalf smiled softly, “It was found among your Fathers documents, and has recently come into my possession.”

Balin was the first to ask what everybody was thinking, “What is it Thorin?”

“It’s a written agreement,” said Thorin as his eyes going back to the document on the table, drumming his fingers on top of it. “It seems Father created a lop hole when he put up the ranch as collateral to Smaug, we would have one chance to regain what he gambled away.”

The Company broke out into talking and some were yelling to be heard. Bilba rubbed her temples feeling a headache building up. Finally having enough of it she slammed her hand against the table with a bang. “Will you all shut up and maybe you would get some answers!”

The group fell silent as Gandalf smiled at the woman. “Thank-you Bilba, now to answer all your questions. This document is 100% legal, I have been spoken to Smaug, he has agreed to honor this agreement and has set some conditions and one of them is why I called for you to meet here at Ms. Baggins home. Smaug terms state that you are to compete in the Middle Earth Circuit. By the end of the season if you have raised $500,000 and managed to get one of your bull riders in the World Finals in Las Vegas then he will met with you to discuss the rest of the terms.”

“That’s why we need a barrel rider” stated Oin, realizing what Gandalf had meant when he said that was the reason why they had met here. All eyes turned to Bilba as it dawned on them as well. She frowned at all the hopeful faces. Sending a glare at Gandalf she walked out of the dining room without a word into the living room. Scowling she walked to the fire place suddenly feeling quite cold and threw in a couple logs, building the flames up back up. She didn’t turn when she heard footsteps behind her.

“I think you could use this my dear” came Gandalf’s voice, turning she saw him holding out a cup of tea. She gently took the cup nodding her thanks. He waited patiently as she took a few sip, the flickering flames of the fire making her look much older than what she was. With a sigh she set the half empty cup on the mantle, she refused to look at him as she spoke. 

“I can't do this Gandalf and you know that, my place is here. I can't just pack up and leave it; I’m a Baggins of Bag End. I’ve got responsibilities, I’ve got livestock and the ground needs to be worked for planting among a few other hundred things. I’m the owner of a working farm Gandalf, my life is here.”

“No you are hiding from your life” said Gandalf gently, coming to stand next to her, his expression full of sadness as she meet his gaze for the first time. “Your parents never meant for you to isolate yourself on this farm Bilba” 

Bilba looked into the flames, feeling the prickle of tears. “My parents never meant for a lot of things to happen Gandalf.”

A look of sorrow filled Gandalf’s face, “Bilba your Mothers accident wasn’t your fault” he said softly. “And neither was your Fathers.” Bilba flinched at these words but said nothing; taking another sip of tea she stubbornly ignored Gandalf for the moment. Gandalf sighed and decided to change the subject. “You still have Myrtle do you not?”

Bilba didn’t say anything, but set down her cup back down. “I’ll set up the guest rooms, you did plan on them to spend the night?” she asked. With Gandalf’s nod she walked out of the room. She headed to make up the boys rooms first, stopping by the linen closet to grab an armful of sheets.  Her parents had installed a bunk bed for her cousins and added a twin bed in Bilba’s childhood room, and Bilba knew that this was a perfect place to put up the boys for the night. She hoped that the rest of the men didn’t mind sharing a bed, or else she wouldn’t have enough room, she would have to use pull one of the bed out of the sofa the way it was.  She paused as she finished fixing the last bed as a haunting melody filled the air. Creeping back down the stairs she edged to the living room where the men had gathered. Thorin had taken her place against the mantle and as she watched he began to sing.

_Far Over, The Misty Mountains Cold_

_To dungeons deep to caverns old._

Bilba could only stand frozen in the doorway as the words washed over her, stirring something deep inside her. When the song ended she quietly left, missing the dark eyes that followed her as she all but ran outside. 


	4. Explinations and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba gets some answers and must decide what she should do.

Bilba walked out to the barn, the song echoing in her head. It didn’t matter what the lyrics had been, the longing for home and to reclaim what was lost was so strong. She sighed not knowing what to do. She opened the barn door and slipped in. The familiar smell of hay, horse, and manure filled the air. She walked past rows of empty stalls. Stalls that used to be full of horses when both her parents were alive, Belladonna sold many of the horses when Bungo died but there had always been three to four horses on the place. When Belladonna died Bilba had been determined to get rid of all of them, but had been unable to get rid of one.

“Hey girl” she whispered scratching the cheek of her horse Myrtle.  Myrtle was the one horse Bilba couldn’t get rid of, the last gift from her mom. Myrtle was a beautifully little mare, with a chestnut coat with a creamy mane and tail with a blaze running down her face. Myrtle was one of the best horses her grandpa Took had ever bred, with speed and brains. It had been a gift to Bilba to celebrate their return to the circuit, her and her Mothers, a year after her Father’s death.

Bilba leaned her forehead against Myrtles, “What do you think girl, think we got one more circuit in us?” she whispered. Myrtle snorted before nuzzling Bilba’s check as if agreeing with her. 

Bilba turned as she heard the barn door behind her open and saw Balin entering the barn, he smiled gently at her as he came to stand next to her in front of Myrtle. “Are you alright Ms. Baggins? You seemed upset as you left the house.”  

She returned the smile, “It’s nothing. That song you sang, it was very lovely, I’ve never heard anything like it.”

Balin chuckled as he reached out and gave Myrtle a pat. “I would be surprised if you had, the song is old, it comes from the old country, based off a legend. The legend tells of a King that led a small group of followers and a burglar to reclaim a mountain from a dragon” explained Balin. “It has been passed through the family for generations; its name is The Song of the Lonely Mountain.”

Myrtle leaned into Balin’s touch and closed her eyes contently as he scratched her check. “This is a magnificent animal Ms. Baggins.” 

Bilba’s smile grew, “Yes she is, her name is Myrtle, she is one of the finest mares my Grandfather has bred.” They stood in silence for a moment both hesitant to speak, but Bilba need answers before she even thought of agreeing to do this, she wanted to know what this was all about. “Who is this Smaug?” she asked Balin, breaking the silence while turning to look at him. “What is this about? You all seem to think I would agree to do something without any type of explanation.”

Balin frowned, and for a second Bilba thought she had offended him, he sighed and sat down on a bale of straw that Bilba had left in front of Myrtle’s stall motioning for her to join him. “I would have thought Gandalf would have explained why we showed up here, but seeing as you didn’t have any warning I guess I’m not surprised. But you are right; you need to know what exactly we are fighting for. Have you ever heard of Erebor?”

The name rang a bell for Bilba couldn’t remember what exactly. “I’ve heard it mentioned but I’m not sure what it is.”

Balin smiled, “Erebor was one of the most prominnate ranches west of the Mississippi, founded by Thorin’s Great-Great Grandfather. It passed from father to son, it was known for having the finest stock in the area. People would come from miles to buy to stock, our horses and bulls having the best blood lines. Though the days of plenty were not to last, it started with Thror. He was haunted by the things he had seen, things he had done, you see he had fought in both WWII and Korea. As he got older the memories seemed to get worse, it didn’t help when his son Thrain came back from Vietnam missing an eye. He began to drink, and drink heavily making rash decisions while he was drunk. That’s when he first made contact with Smaug Sr. Before we knew what he had done; he had sold half of the land to Smaug.  They were coming back from the bank when they got into a car crash, killing Thror and paralyzing Smaug. You could say a vendetta was formed on that day both Smaug Sr. and Smaug Jr. both blamed the Durin family for the accident. The family mourned for years, not realizing the spiral of destruction Thrain began to go through. Like Thror, Thrain turned to something to take his mind off of things, he began to gamble. He became addicted, he couldn’t stop gambling. Not even after his children found out and begged him to get help. Only a few things seemed to matter to him, the ranch and gambling.” Balin paused letting Bilba process the information before he continued.

“The Durin family has always been close, Ms. Baggins, and despite Thrain’s addiction, every once in a while he became like his old self, doing things with his family. It was during one of these rare weeks that Thrain was himself, so they were all there when Thrain was killed. To this day we still do not know how it happened, Thrain was inspecting the bulls he had brought for the PBR Finals as he always did, afterwards the family was going to play some baseball.  Thrain was caught unaware when a giant albino bull called Azog attacked him, goring him with his horns. Thorin had gone to check on his Father, and saw it happen. He raced for Thrain, with only an oaken baseball bat in his hand. Thorin yelled at Azog as he charged, drawing his attention away from Thrain. To this day I have never seen an animal so intent on killing, it charged at Thorin, leaving Thrain in the dirt to bleed out in mere minutes.  Thorin used the bat to fend off Azog as he tried to gore Thorin as vets came running with tranq guns.  Azog barely slowed down even with the drugs, it wasn’t until Thorin landed a mighty blow upon Azog’s head, snapping off his left horn. It dazed Azog enough that he was able to be subdued and the medics get to Thrain, though he was already dead.” 

Even though it had happened almost seven years the grief was still fresh in Balin’s mind, telling Ms. Baggins about what happened caused Balin to remember every little detail of the incident. The way Thorin had pulled Thrain’s body close to him ignoring his own injuries and cried as he rocked his father back and forth, looking more lost then a twenty-three year old should and it only got worse from that day. “With Thrain’s death we learn to the extent that he had gambled, it was found out that he had gambled the deed of Erebor to Smaug Jr and there was nothing we could do to fight it. Smaug took over the ranch, kicking our family and any person loyal to the Durin’s off of Erebor. They were replaced by men from Gundabarg, communally known as Orcs. All the money we had saved went into paying the ‘debt’ Thrain owed Smaug. We were homeless with little in our name. It was Thorin that wouldn’t let us give up. He kept the family together, and for 6 years we have been saving, and with the help of our cousins at Ironhill ranch, we were able to purchase a piece of land that we have built into a thriving place Blue Mountain. We have begun to rebuild our name, but there is one thing that Smaug has that Thorin is determined to recover, the Durin legacy.”

Bilba was intrigued, “What is the Durin legacy?”

Balin smiled, “A bull, the calf of Squaw Walk, whose sire was Artic Shadow, two of the greatest bucking bulls in history. Thror and Thrain spent a fortune in procuring the finest cows to mate with these bulls and then a small fortune in stud fees to the owners who owned them. Their result, Arkenstone, he was their greatest achievement. Arkenstone has the blood of over four major world champion bulls running through his veins. Thorin helped bring him into this world, and helped raise him. He was also lost to us when Smaug took over. For the past two years Smaug has had Arkenstone in the circuits, and he has been only been successfully ridden three times, one of them being Thorin. Every unsuccessful ride makes Arkenstone more valuable in both his worth and in stud fees. The Middle Earth circuit is one of the bigger paydays for the rodeo crowd. But there is a drawback; the Middle Earth circuit is about teams, not an individual score. The teams must have at least participates in a least 5 categories. Dori is our bulldoger, his brother Nori is a calf roper. Gloin is the bronc rider, his brother Oin is our medic. My brother Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin are our teams bullriders.”

Bilba forehead creased, “What about Bofur and Bombur?” she asked.

“They are a part of the rodeo but do not compete like myself. Bofur is a bull fighter, while Bombur is a gate man. Fili, Kili, and Ori are training to one day join with us but for now are too young to compete. So you can see why you are needed Ms. Baggins. Without you we will be one person short and unable to meet the requirements. We are at a disadvantage, we cannot afford to waste more time searching for someone else, the World Finals is only seven months away, Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin need to start competing now to even have a chance at qualifying, not to mention we have to raise the half a million dollars. I don’t mean to pressure you lass, but now you know what we are fighting for, Gandalf told us you were the best barrel rider he knew, and I have found that Gandalf is rarely ever wrong.” Standing up he gave Myrtle one last pat as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Bilba. “Here is the contract if you decide to join us; it outlines what is to be expected.”

Bilba took the contract and watched as Balin walked out of the barn leaving her alone to think of what she should do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin stared out the houses windows where the girl had disappeared into the barn. He felt a scowl settle on his face. He didn’t want this woman on this team, she was soft she didn’t know hardship like his kin. She didn’t know what it was like to have to your world turned upside down, and your friends to turn their back on you. He barely noticed Gandalf beside him until he cleared his throat. 

“You are having doubts on my choice of Bilba Baggins?”

Thorin nodded, “She looks more like a grocer then a barrel rider. If she and her horse is as good as you say why doesn’t she compete in a circuit by herself. We could find a different way and forget this foolishness.”

Gandalf frowned down at Thorin before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. “The Middle Earth Circuit is an exclusive circuit as you know Thorin, you can’t compete unless you find another barrel rider. Thorin I know this is a difficult change, but no one can replace Dis, and I’m not asking you to. Ms. Baggins comes from a long line of champions. Her mother Belladonna was a world champion, and the Took family breeds the best barrel horses this side of the Mississippi” explained Gandalf puffing on his pipe.

Thorin flinched at the mention of his sister’s name. Her life had been cut to short by a careless man, running her down as she crossed the street, leaving her two boys orphaned leaving it up to Thorin and Frerin to look after them. Though he hadn’t seen Frerin in two years, he couldn’t deal with the pain of losing another family member and fled from the ones that he still had. He frowned as he watched as Balin followed the girl into the barn, he wondered if he would try to convince this girl to join them or would she stay on her farm with her books and doilies. He nodded his head at Gandalf and turned his back at the older man and headed to the room that had picked out. They would see in the morning if this so called barrel rider would be joining them.

Gandalf watched Thorin walk away, knowing he had struck a nerve by bringing up Dis, like Thorin she had been born on the back of horse and found joy in competing in the rodeo. He blew out a smoke ring, he prayed that he made the right decision in bringing the Company to Bilba’s door, for both the Company’s sake and Bilba’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the gold sickness has been turned into addiction of one form or another.  
> Hope you liked, thanks for reading. Here's a picture of what Myrtle looks like.  
> http://www.flickr.com/photos/jesuscm/4669142452/


	5. The Start of the Adventure

Bilba sat in the barn for a while longer thinking of all the things Balin had told her. Could she find the courage to help these people who have lost so much and now had a chance to regain a part of their lives that was long thought lost? She couldn’t help but think about what it would be like if someone took the farm and suddenly she had a chance to regain it wouldn’t she do everything in her power to achieve this? The answer was yes, she would do anything.

She looked at the contract in her hand, before taking a deep breath and opening it. Reading over the terms, gas, feed, and any mechanical problems would be paid out of the Company’s budget as well as any hospital expense that included the following; gorging, trampling, and broken limbs, as well as funeral expenses if the worst would happen. Bilba would also be receiving a percentage of any prize money won during a competition.  Bilba’s eye it was a fair contract, though she wished she had time to consult her Grandpa over it, but she would settle with talking to Gandalf before she signed it.

Sighing she stood from the hay bale and stuffed the contract into her pocket before giving one last pat to Myrtle headed into the tack room. She could hear her Mother’s voice in her ear, telling her what she needed to pack much like she did so long ago. In her trunk she packed curly combs and brushes, saddle blankets, halters, bridals, reins, leads, hoof picks, extra horse shoes, and bits along with saddle soap and horse shampoo. Hefting the heavy trunk, she made her way to the far side of the barn, elbowing her way through the door she smiled at the sight of her parent’s horse trailer. It was 32 feet long, and was like a mini house inside having a kitchen area, a tiny living room, and a bathroom while also having space to hold up to three horses. Opening the back the carefully set her trunk to the side, glad that she had kept the trailer clean. Checking her watch, Bilba groaned at the sight of 11:30 looking back at her, she realized that she would have a long night, the Company was leaving in the morning and she still had to pack, sighing she continued to pack Myrtle’s essentials, climbing into the hayloft she tossed down bales of hay and straw and loading them in the back of the trailer. Finally she loaded a supply of oats, corn, along with supply of minerals and salt.

Once that was done she spent the next half hour hauling away the stuff she had piled up in front of the trailer moving it to other parts of the barn until it was clear. Wiping her hands on her filthy jeans she headed towards the house, wanting nothing but to take a shower and go to bed, but she wasn’t finished. Slipping quietly into her house she made her way upstairs into her bedroom, though she doubted anyone would have heard her. A chorus of snores sounded from her quest bedrooms, filling her normally quite house with sound.

But before she went to pack she slipped into his bathroom and stripped out of her dirty clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the dirt and sweat. After she was done, she retreated into her room and pulled out her trunk from her closet and began to pack all the essentials. Chances were that it would be awhile before she would be able to come back home so she packed everything she thought she would need, making sure to include a few books and some hankerchiefs. When Bilba was positive she had everything she needed packed, she glanced at the clock groaning when she saw that it was past two o’clock. Yawning she crawled under the covers, knowing that the morning would come all too soon.

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

Bilba groaned, her hand shooting out to hit the off button with her eyes still glued together with sleep. For a moment she wondered why she was so tired before she remembered the previous day. Peeling her eyes open she looked out her bedroom window, eyes confirming that there was a variety of trucks with a few trailers in her driveway that wasn’t hers. She tumbled out of bed, putting on fresh cloths before heading downstairs. Though it wasn’t said by Balin, but it was implied that they would be leaving early. She hoped she would be able to talk to Hamfast face to face before they left instead of having to call him and explain what she was doing. She made sure to use the big coffee pot when she prepared her morning coffee instead of her usual two cup machine, making a note to pack her small pot before she left. Before going out to do chores, she made sure to pull a couple packages of bacon out of the freezer already deciding on what she would make for breakfast. She slipped out of the house, not noticing the three shadows that crept out behind her.

Fili, Kili, and Ori had heard Bilba walk past their room and had gotten up to investigate what she was up to. Though the stealth ended when Kili and Ori saw the cats and instantly went running around trying to catch the fluffs of fur. Bilba who had just come out of the feed room smiled at the sight of Kili running after a black kitten, while Ori sat on the ground cuddling a calico. Fili was hissing at the two to stop it, but it was no use the other two boys were content in ignoring the older boy. Bilba leaned against the barn door chuckling at the sight.

“What are you boys doing up this early?” she asked as crouched down to pet the kitten in Ori’s arms, smiling as the kitten nuzzled into her fingers.

“We wanted to see what you were doing” answered Fili, grabbing Kili as he ran past. “And everybody else is still asleep.”

“Well I’m just doing my chores, feed my kitties here, and then Myrtle, feed the calves and chickens, and then check to see if they laid any eggs. Though I doubt it will be very exciting” she said lightly as she stood up to grab the buckets. Not surprised when Kili was immediately grabbed her hand.

“Can we help, huh, please” he asked excitedly.

 Bilba smiled and headed out with the three boys trailing behind her like ducklings, opening the gates when she needed it and carrying the empty buckets when she emptied them. She made sure that they stayed on the right side of the fence when she feed the calves, not allowing them to follow her. She also allowed them to pick up the eggs, which they enthusiastically acting like it was an Easter egg hunt.

Ori was elected to be the one to carry them back to the house, since Fili and Kili kept on bumping each other with their shoulders. Bilba took them back once they were all in the kitchen.

“So what do you guys want for breakfast? I’m going to make bacon and scrambled eggs for sure, but is there anything else that you boys would want, French toast, berry scones, or chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Chocolate Chip Pancakes!” the three boys chorused. Pulling a trio of chairs at the counter, she let the boys help mix the batter for the pancakes as she started the bacon and eggs while she sipped her first cup of coffee.

By the time she was finished with the food and had plates settled down in front of the boys, the first of the men came stumbling in tempted by the smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon. A few grabbed a piece of bacon before heading out to take care of their own stock in the trailers outside. Unlike last night, Thorin wasn’t the last to the table, but was one of the first to arrive. Bilba had felt his eyes on her all during breakfast, taking note of her every move, his face an unreadable mask that only broke when his nephews filled him in on what they did with Bilba, helping her with the chores. Bilba took her chance during one of these moments when his glare wasn’t on her to grab Gandalf by the arm and drag him out of the room.

Balin just shook his head as he stirred some cream into his cup, “Thorin, it is not helping to convince the girl when all you do is glare at her. Especially when she’s gone out of her way to accommodate us, she didn’t have to put us up for the night or get up to fix us breakfast. Or even entertain the boys like she did.”

Thorin just scowled at Balin, “I didn’t ask her to do any of it, and if she is so intimidated then maybe she shouldn’t come. I’m sure we can convince Dain to let us recruit one of his people.”

Balin sighed; they had had this conversation many many times. “Lad, we have been over this. Dain thinks this is a foolish endeavor. Refused his help when you first were approached by Gandalf, we can't waste any more time on him. We have to trust that Gandalf was right in bringing us here.”

Thorin refused to answer, instead taking his plate to the kitchen and setting it into the sink before heading towards the living room, looking for Gandalf.

“-dalf, I have some questions about this contract, many if it is a good deal for me to sign. I would consult Grandfather but I have a feeling that he wouldn’t approve of me going.”  Thorin paused when he heard Ms. Baggins voice coming from the living room. He silently went to stand beside the doorframe so he could hear, but not be seen.

“Oh course my dear” came Gandalf’s reply. A rustling of paper and then Thorin heard Gandalf mumbling his way through the contract. There was another rustle before Gandalf spoke again. “It seems like a fair contract Bilba. The Company is fair, I have read contracts that don’t offer half as much as this. It’s a good deal.”

Bilba sighed, “Hamfast should be here in a few minutes, and I need to get my trunk out to the truck as load Myrtle. If you would give this to whomever needs this.”

Before Thorin could move from the doorway Bilba walked past, looking surprised to see him but she didn’t say anything as she headed upstairs. Thorin just hoped that it didn’t take all day for this girl to pack, they would be lucky to get out of here before the day was over with. He walked into the living room to see Gandalf on the couch, the contract in his hand.

“Ah Thorin, good news, Bilba has agreed to join us on your noble quest” he said standing up with the contract in hand. “I want you to remember that Bilba didn’t have to agree to come Thorin” his face was serious.

Thorin wanted to throw his hands up in the air and scream at the man, every way he turned Baggins was being forced onto him and then he was also being told that she didn’t have to come. He curved the urge to growl, if Gandalf believed he would hold her hand and pat her on the head and tell her it was okay if she cost them a win then he was mistaken. He was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell.

“I got it” came the woman’s voice and Thorin turned to see her walking down the steps with a large trunk hefted on her shoulder. “It’s probably just Hamfast.”

Setting the trunk next to the door, Bilba opened up the door to her neighbor on the other side looking confused and a little wary. “Ah Hamfast, please come in I have some things to talk about. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Sure Bilba, coffee sounds great” said Hamfast following Bilba into the kitchen, taking in the strange men that filled it. Bilba didn’t spare them a second glance just threading through them to the cabinet to grab another cup and filling it with coffee. Sitting at the island Bilba told him what she was planning.

“So Hamfast, if you would just keep an eye on the place and make sure the animals are taken care of I’d be entirely grateful. You remember the last time Lobelia found out that I was gone for a week, she practically started to move in and then she had the audacity to try to take my Mother’s china.”

Hamfast chuckled, “Don’t worry, me and Bell will keep her off the place, and well keep an eye on the place.”

Bilba smiled, “Thank-you Ham.”

Hamfast downed the rest of his coffee, “Yes, let’s get you loaded up, those boys seem eager to get on the road. Bilba grinned and set both cups into the sink and went back to the hallway and grabbing the trunk before Hamfast could. She walked towards the barn as Ham went for the truck.

“You need any help there lass?” asked the one called Bofur as he fell into step with Bilba.

“If you could get the door Mr. Broadbeam, so that Ham can get the trailer hooked up, it looks like Mr. Durin is impatient to leave.”

“Bofur please, and don’t worry about Thorin he will warm up eventually.”

“I’m getting the vibe that he doesn’t want me to join you guys” Bilba countered pausing as Bofur opened the sliding doors to reveal the trailer. Nodding her thanks she opened the door and slid in the trunk before turning to see the truck backing up towards them.

“These past few years have been a little hard on him Ms. Baggins. He’s got a good heart; he just tries to bury it around anyone that isn’t named Fili or Kili.”

“Bilba” replied Bilba absentmindedly as she began hooking the trailer to the truck. “And it’s fine Bofur.”

“Anytime Bilba, well I better get back to Bifur and Bombur, you might be right Thorin is itchin to go. Oh and if you got a CB in that truck we are all on channel 23.”

Bilba made one last time into the house, heading straight for the front closet. Reaching into the corner she pulled out her Daddy’s shotgun and a box of shells. It was better to be safe than sorry, grabbing her camouflage jacket she wrapped the gun in it so not to alert the Company to what she grabbed. While also in the house she lastly grabbed her coffee pot and her bags of groceries that she was taking with her.

Looking around one last time she said good-bye to her house, it would probably be a few months before she would set foot in it again. With a final nod she locked the door and headed towards the truck, ready for this adventure to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first rodeo will be in the next chapter, hope you liked.


	6. First Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba's first competition doesn't go as planned as memories of the past threaten to end her adventure before it has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small mention of past character death.

Bilba took a deep breath; this was her first competition since her mother died close to five years ago, the Company hadn’t traveled far, Bree was only a two hour drive from her house yet it felt so far away.  She was glad it was just a small local rodeo, lasting only two nights. It would help her ease her way back into the rhythm of competing, she had been so nervous that she had stayed in her trailer for as long as possible before getting Myrtle out to get ready as a result she had missed many of the Company’s events. She glanced at the stands, were Fili, Kili, and Ori were waving at her smiling under the watchful eye of Balin. She tried to ignore the prickling feeling of Thorin Durin’s stare on her as he stood by Dwalin and Bifur as they talked to the other competitors. A lot of the Company had been giving her the cold shoulder, though it might not be on purpose. She was the outsider, she didn’t belong and until she proved herself Bilba knew that she wouldn’t be able to overcome that gap and would continue to be the lone man out.  

Bilba shifted on her saddle, she felt strange in her rodeo cloths, her western jeans and golden long sleeve western shirt with a tan hat and cowboy boots. She opted for a plain belt, instead of a Rhine stone one, with a medium size belt buckle she had won when she used to compete. She nervously petted Myrtle underneath her, ignoring everybody around her. Myrtle bobbed her head, the one sign that she was ready to go. Otherwise she stood perfectly still. The other riders around her where focusing on trying to restrain their mounts rearing to go. She could hear he Mother’s voice in her ear telling her that most barrel horses were bred for speed not brains.

“Bilba!” came an excited voice to her left. She turned to see her cousin Esmeralda Took on her gelding Bullet. “It is you!” she said excitedly, “Bilba Baggins, never would have thought I would see the day that you would step back onto a circuit, who you riding for?”

Bilba couldn’t help but grin at her cousin, “First off, it’s nice to see you to Essy, second I was basically coerced into doing this by Gandalf, and thirdly I’m riding for the Company.”

Esmeralda eyes widened, “The Company! I can't believe your riding for them, they have some of the cutest members, I would ask how you managed to get on their team, but Gandalf explains everything.”

Bilba nodded about to ask her who all was there from the Took side when the announcers voice cut her off.

“Next for barrels Esmeralda Took”

 Essy smiled at Bilba, “See you in forty seconds cuz.”

Bilba just smiled as she watched her cousin race the barrels, making a good run, not knocking over any barrels, timing in at 30 seconds. Essy smiled as she halted Bullet beside Bilba, “Not my best run, but it will do. I didn’t expect to win this one anyway, not with you and Myrtle competing.”

Bilba frowned, “Don’t say that Essy, I haven’t competed in years.” Essy just smirked at her.

“Not competed sure, but I’ve seen those barrels at the farm, you have been keeping your skills sharp and Myrtles to.”

Bilba chose to say nothing but stared straight ahead, even as Essy tittered beside her.

“Next for the barrels is Bilba Baggins” came the announcer’s voice. Bilba gulped before she smiled at Essy.

“Wish me luck” she called as she cantered into the arena. Myrtle was calm as she entered the arena. Bilba cleared her mind as she set Myrtle up; with a deep breath she wheeled Myrtle around and set off. The first barrel came quick, Bilba made split second calculations turning Myrtle at the precise moment making her way around the barrel with precision. With a burst of speed she raced Myrtle to the second barrel. It happened in a split second, she was turning Myrtle when from the corner of her eye she saw a dog charge the fence. Her hands jerked in fear causing Myrtle to crash into the barrel, Bilba fumbled for the reins directing her to the third barrel. Her hands trembled as she rounded the third barrel, again making a mistake as she clipped it and made it fall. Bilba could feel tears well up in her eyes as she directed Myrtle to the finish, cantering past the electric eyes and out of the arena. Bilba dismounted off of Myrtle as quick as she could, breathing hard, tears threatening to fall down her face. Memories of that day flooding back.

_The sound of the crowd disappeared from around her as Bilba stood frozen by the side of the arena, looking at the unmoving body of her Mother. The only thing that Bilba could hear was the echoing of a dogs bark._

_She barely remembered climbing in the arena but suddenly she was at her Mother’s side begging for her to be okay as she dropped to her knees looking into her Mother’s sightless eyes._

“What the hell was that!” demanded a voice breaking her out of the memories. Bilba turned to see Thorin marching towards her, flanked by Dwalin.  He didn’t stop until he was in her face yelling at her. “You weren’t even trying out there! Not only did you knock down two barrels but you cantered back, you didn’t even try to make up lost time. You quit before you even got started!”

This wasn’t helping Bilba as she continued to breathe harder trying to catch back her breath. Suddenly Thorin was pushed back and strong arms were wrapped around her.

“Back off you overgrown man child” came the familiar voice of Essy. Bilba looked up to see her grandfather, the Old Took, looking down at her. Seeing him made something in her crumble as she buried her head into his chest, taking great shuddering breaths.

“It’s alright lass, come on calm down” he murmured into her ear, stroking her back soothingly. Essy continued to scream at Thorin in front of her.

“Can’t you see she’s having a panic attack and you screaming at her is not helping anything!” she demanded. By this time most of the Company had gathered around the group along with the rest of the Took band.

Thorin sneered, “If she can't even handle riding a horse without panicking then maybe yelling at her will do her some good.”

“If you think yelling at someone will get them to perform better, you have a lot to learn laddie” said Gerontius. “So you better watch your tone when speaking to Bilba Mr. Durin.”

“Who are you!” demanded Thorin, “What right do you have to say anything on how I run this team, and how I treat my members!” he demanded to the older man. Gerontius stilled before turning to his wife that had come up beside him.

“Admanta take Bilba back to our trailer, while I have a talk to these gentlemen” said Gerontius gently letting go of Bilba, he turned to his son. “Adalgrim take Myrtle back to Bilba’s trailer, see that she’s taken care of.”

The group of men and women that had followed this Gerontius all took a step forward, expressions ranging from angry to furious as Bilba and Myrtle was led away. But the scariest was of the old man in the front. With slow menacing steps he made his way until he was chest to chest with Thorin, and Thorin hated that the man was taller than him and was looking down at him.

“I am Gerontius Took and though I may not have the right to say anything on how you run your team, Durin. I do have a say on how you treat that girl. She is my granddaughter, and you will respect her, and it is clear you don’t understand how hard it was for her to even step foot in the ring. You obviously know nothing of her past-“

“Now Gerontius” called Gandalf, as he jogged to the group, interrupting the Old Took. This only had Gerontius focusing his anger on Gandalf.

“Don’t, now Gerontius me Gandalf. You have no excuse to recruit Bilba into joining this man’s team, unlike him you have an idea why Bilba doesn’t compete anymore. Fact is, you were there the night Belladonna died. I know how you connive to get your way, and I know you probably somehow pressured Bilba into joining this team and don’t deny it!”

Gandalf pressed his lips together, “It was for her own good Gerontius, she needed to get off the farm.”

Gerontius fumed, “That wasn’t for you to decide, you are not her family so why do you insist on meddling in her life. Haven’t you done enough! If anyone is to blame for Belladonna’s death it is you!”

Gandalf flinched away as if Gerontius had struck him. His eyes wouldn’t meet the older mans, instead he looked to the ground. The Company stayed silent during this exchange, it was obvious that there was more to their barrel rider then they knew about.

“Gerontius I am sorry about Belladonna, I never meant for anything to happen to her.”

Gerontius eyes flashed with pain and sadness before going back to angry he turned to Thorin again. “If you hurt my granddaughter Mr. Durin, it will be the last thing you do. The Took clan protects our own, and I can guarantee you that no one would find the body. Am I understood? Because boy, I don’t give ideal warnings or second chances.”

Thorin glared at the older man, but gave a curt nod. Gerontius turned without a further ado, and walked away, the rest of the clan following. The woman that had yelled at him first was the last to leave, glaring at Thorin all the way.

Dwalin was the first to whistle as the last members of the group left. “That was interesting” he deadpanned, this sent off a nervous chuckle through the group.

“I think he was serious about the body” said Bofur, glancing sideway at Thorin. Gandalf managed a tired smile at Bofur.

“Indeed Bofur, it is a well-known fact amongst the Tooks that Gerontius’s grandfather and his father to a certain extent were leaders of one of the largest mafia organizations in the Mid-West, the Hobbits. Though in the past fifty years the group has all disappeared I would take Gerontius’s word to heart”

Thorin growled, before turning away. He had to focus, because of that disastrous run Dwalin, Bifur, and he had to pull off better scores just so that it evened out that they weren’t dead last. He snorted, asset to the team his ass, that little fool would cost him the whole circuit and his families chance on redeeming their legacy. He glared at Gandalf, “Tonight, you will explain to me what the heck is her problem or I will kick her off this team, contract be damned.”

Gandalf looked conflicted, “Thorin that is not my story to tell.”

“I don’t give a dam, I have a right to know what is wrong with the burden you saddled me with!” sneered Thorin, “It was you who insisted it was her, so it will be you that tells us the reason she can't handle going around three Mahal damned barrels without having a bloody panic attack!”

Gandalf glared at Thorin and it looked to the Company that the older man would punch Thorin before he deflated and just nodded. Thorin grunted and turned away not noticing some of the glares aimed at him from a few members of the Company as they glanced back to where Bilba was led away to. Bifur was one of the ones that thought Thorin had overstepped himself. If it had been Dis that had happened to, Thorin would be the one to hug her and murmur renaissances, but Dis was gone and Thorin couldn’t move past the fact and it was unfair to be so against Bilba just because she was taken the position Dis had left behind. Bilba deserved a chance, Gandalf wouldn’t have brought them to her unless he thought it would be the best chance they had. Bifur shook his head and headed back to the chutes, it would be time for his event in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped that you liked! The complete story of Belladonna's death will be in the next chapter as well as a take on the other members of the Company competing. Please review!


	7. Explainations

“Here you go dear” said Admanta sliding a cup of coco towards her granddaughter. Bilba raised her head from where she had hidden it in her arms and whipped off her tears that were still falling from her eyes, before she reached up and took out her pony tail and let her curls fall around her. With her shield of hair in place she grabbed the cup.

“Thank-you Grandma” she whispered, cupping her hands around the mug soaking in the warmth. She stared down in her cup letting her hair become a curtain hiding her face even more as her Grandma puttered around the tiny kitchen putting things away waiting for Bilba to start the conversation.

Bilba took another drink of coco before she started to speak. “It just all came back Grandma, I saw the dog rushing towards the fence and I couldn’t help but think of Mom. I messed up, and once that first barrel went down I lost my nerve” she said, fresh tears falling down her face.

Admanta immediately slid next to her on the booth, wrapping her arms around Bilba. It broke her heart as Bilba turned into her and needed little encouragement to lay her head down on her shoulder. “Shhh little Bellfirer,” she whispered as she stroked Bilba’s curls, calling her granddaughter the nickname their daughter had given Bilba when she was younger. The use of the nickname caused Bilba to give a small sob and curl up tighter into her Grandma. This was the scene that greeted Gerontius and Essy as they entered the trailer.

Gerontius’s scowl grew blacker as he watched his granddaughter break down in his wife’s arms. He wanted to find Durin and make good on his threat. But he knew that in this moment that Bilba needed him more. Clearing his face of his anger he carefully slide into the booth across from his girls, Essy close on his heels. For a moment Gerontius could see Bilba on the fateful night that her mother had passed and how she had clung just as tight to Admanta as that night. Grief strong and sharp cut through his breast as he thought of his dear daughter Belladonna, her fire had shown so bright and was snuffed out so unexpectedly, an event he thought was repeating as he watched Bilba on Myrtle and the dog that had rushed the fence.

Gerontius felt anger that Gandalf had dragged little Bilba back into the circuit when it was clear that she wasn’t as over her parents death’s as she tried to act. He often worried about her in that big house all by herself, but know he wished she was there instead of crying on his wife’s shoulder, there she would still be safe. And as much as he wished he could demand to know what she was thinking joining up with Durin, he couldn’t Bilba was a grown adult and she made her own choices just like his Belladonna always did. Instead he just reached over and caught one of her hands and held it tight as she let all the pain and fear out.

It took a while but eventually Bilba quieted and rested her head on her Grandma’s shoulder and allowed herself to be petted and watch as her Grandpa rubbed small circle’s on the back of her hand with his thumb. Her mind wandered as she listened to the low tones of her family as concerned Uncles, Aunts, and cousins filtered in and out of the trailer but she did not pay attention to what was said until she was dragged out of her Grandma’s arms by Essy.

 

“Come on Bilba, you’re staying with me tonight” ordered Essy as she dragged Bilba from the trailer of their grandparents. Bilba shook herself trying to wake up as Essy lead her through the maze of trailer’s until she reached one that was about the same size of Bilba’s.  

Bilba allowed herself to be maneuvered into the trailer and up on top of the bed in the front of the trailer after removing her jeans and boots. She didn’t even protest when Essy pulled her close and hugged her, her finger’s playing in her hair.

“It will all be alright Bil, you’ll see” Essy whispered into Bilba’s ear.

Bilba nodded weakly before closing her eyes, not feeling ashamed as she dropped off into sleep almost immediately, physical and emotionally drained. Essy stayed awake for a while longer, watching over her cousin. It unnerved her to see Bilba so upset, her cousin was so strong. Bilba had survived the death of both her parents and all the lawsuits from Lobelia all while running the farm all by herself. If her Grandpa hadn’t held her back she would have defend her cousin honor against that brute Durin, but Gerontius had spoken and his word was law. Essy had no doubt in her mind that tomorrow Bilba would march straight back to the Durin’s and compete the next night. But tonight she would watch over her and try to keep the nightmares at bay.

\------------------------------p---------------------------p

The Company gathered around Gandalf, trying to relax after the tiring competition, each a little more bruised then the day before. Despite Bilba’s poor performance the rest of the Company had did well. Thorin, Dwalin, and Bifur had all managed to hang on for the eight second required and it would be Bifur who would be competing tomorrow for the purse.

All the men nursed a beer as they sat around the fire pit as they unwound from the adrenaline that was leaving their bodies making them feel weary. The boys were all tucked into their beds and the fairgrounds grew quieter as more and more people left and only the teams were left. But yet they did not rest, nor let their focus drift from Gandalf if their midst waiting for him to explain.

The Company all stared at Gandalf as he smoked his pipe, seemingly unaware of the staring faces, his face was blank as he stared into the flames so intently. Thorin’s patience was beginning to run thin as he shifted in his seat, and finally Gandalf let out a single smoke ring.

“Seven years ago Bilba’s father Bungo Baggins was killed in a car accident when a drunk driver collided with his car in the middle of the afternoon. Her mother Belladonna was inconsolable, she shut down barely leaving her bed as she wasted away. Bilba was eighteen at the time and it fell to her shoulders to run the farm or else loose it. You see some of her relatives began to make trouble for her, Bungo didn’t leave a Will, and some felt that the farm should go to one of them and kick Belladonna and Bilba off. A few months after Bungo’s death I visited Belladonna and was greatly distressed to see the condition of my friend, was half her former self and if something wasn’t done I knew that Bilba would lose her mother to. I encouraged and urged Belladonna to get off of the farm for a few months, to allow her heart to heal, I suggested she return to the circuits having been a World Champion barrel rider back in the day. Bilba had overheard our conversation and with her help we convinced Belladonna to return. Belladonna had quit competing when she got pregnant with Bilba, but she had taught the sport to Bilba and was still quite good. Bilba had only competed in junior rodeos and urged her Mother that this was something they could do together. Belladonna warmed to the idea rather quickly and it was alike she was alive again, getting up every day to train with Bilba and the two grew closer than before, Belladonna even bought Myrtle for Bilba during that time.”

Gandalf paused to blow another smoke ring out. “They began competing in the local rodeos building up their confidence. Belladonna started to make a recovery and was able to laugh and smile again, but it didn’t last. They entered a small town rodeo, much like this one where it is more like a County Fair than a serious rodeo. Belladonna was called out first and she was having a great ride when she started to round the second barrel something happened. A dog, a local stray ran into the ring and spooked Belladonna’s horse Trigger. Trigger reared back and Belladonna not expecting it fell back right onto the second barrel. Doctors called it a freak accident, she came down at the wrong angle when her head hit the barrel and her neck snapped. She was dead instantly before she hit the ground.”

Again Gandalf paused but this time it was to wipe a tear from his face that had fell during the telling of the tale. “Needless to say Bilba returned back to the farm, she sold every horse except for Myrtle. For the next three years she would wage a war against her relatives to keep her farm. Bilba eventually was dragged to court where the judge ruled in her favor. Bilba carries the guilt of both her parents’ death with her.”

The Company was silent as they realized what happened, some had been in the stands watching their new member and saw what happened.

“No wonder she freaked out,” murmured Bofur. “It was probably an instant flashback to that night.”

Thorin shifted and scowled at the fire. Everything he had assumed about Bilba Baggins was wrong, she did what it was like to have her world turned upside down, what it was like for her friends, her family to turn their back on her. He tried to stamp down on the guilt was bubbling up, but he couldn’t he had judged Bilba so wrong. Feeling someone’s gaze he looked up to meet Gandalf’s stare.

“I hope you realize now Thorin Durin just how hard this was for Bilba to come here, and unless you swallow your pride and apologize your quest is over before it has even begun.”


	8. Apologies and Stories

Bilba groaned the next morning as the sound of someone driving past with their music blaring woke her up. Beside her Essy also groaned and pulled her closer and Bilba felt like a giant teddy bear as Essy buried her face into her stomach with a grumble.

Bilba glanced at the clock and jumped when she realized it was ten o’clock already, “Essy let me up, I got to go take care of Myrtle.”

Essy huffed and tightened her grip, “Don’t worry about it, Grandpa already took care of it. He wanted you to get some sleep after last night, he had one of the Uncles take care of Myrtle for you.”

“I still need to get up” groaned Bilba.

“No you don’t” yawned Essy.

“Yes I do, smells like Grandma’s making breakfast” said Bilba, laughing as Essy’s head popped up at the mention of breakfast and looking down the hallway she did indeed see Admanta Took cooking over the tiny oven. Fumbling a little to get off the loft bed, they stumbled the few feet to the kitchen area.

“Good morning sleepy heads,” greeted Admanta setting down two plates piled high with eggs and bacon in front of them along with a good size cup of coffee.

“Morning Grandma” said both at once sliding into the booth.

“Now I want you to eat all that, no point in looking like those girls on TV, men like woman with a little meat on their bones” said Admanta sliding into the booth beside Bilba and proceeded to start messing with the curls that were sticking up all over the place.

“Grandma” whined Bilba shaking her head.

“What you have beautiful curls, if only you would do something with them” sighed Admanta letting the curls drop from her hand.

“To much work” sighed Bilba flicking the curls over her shoulder.

Admanta huffed, “You’ve been saying that since you were a kid and your hair looked like a birds nest. Though you refused to let your Mother cut it, no you just ran around hair loss and barefoot.”

Bilba smiled, she still did that though she wouldn’t tell her Grandma that. Shoes were overrated, and being the only one around the farm most days there was no one to judge her quirks. Admanta gave her a knowing look and got up to fix another cup of coffee as the doors to the trailer opened up and Gerontius came in.

“Ah the two sleeping beauties are finally awake, though judging by your looks you should have slept a few more hours” he teased setting down next to Essy.

“Haha, very funny Grandpa. I would have been up expect a certain snuggle monster seemed to turn off my alarm” said Bilba looking at Essy who just stuck her tongue out and went back to her eggs.

Gerontius just smiled and allowed to the girls to finish their breakfast, but Bilba could feel the underlining tension and knew as soon as she finished that they would have the conversation that they had neglected to have last night. But soon she couldn’t put it off any longer and after pushing the last piece of bacon around for a few minutes she finally ate it. Everyone was silent as Gerontius set down his mug of coffee and turned his undivided attention onto Bilba.

“Bilba, you know that we love you and just want the best for you. And with that we don’t want you to be forced into something that you are uncomfortable with. Gandalf and I have been friends for years, and I know how that old man operates. What happened to the Durin family was tragic and Gandalf probably used their story to manipulate you into going with them. But you do not have to do something you are uncomfortable with, especially what happened last night, and your Grandmother and I would take you back home if you wished it.”

Bilba studied her coffee cup, she knew what he said was true. Gandalf had manipulated her into coming on this mad scheme. But in her heart she knew that she couldn’t just break her word like that to the Company, not when everything depended on her.

Releasing the coffee cup she reached out and took her Grandpa’s hands. His hand that were slightly curled, a few fingers unable to straighten from being broken repeatedly. Hands that were so soft and hard at the same time, wrinkled with age. They were the hands that held her as a child, that caught her when she tripped, hands that were always ready to catch her. Squeezing them, she conveyed her thanks at the offer. “I can’t back out, I signed a contract and a Baggins doesn’t break their word” said Bilba firmly looking into her Grandpa eyes.

“So much like your Mother” he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Bilba smiled slightly at his words as the reopened wound in her chest throbbed at the mention of her Mother. Gerontius saw the broken look for a moment in his granddaughters eyes as he returned the earlier squeeze.

 “Alright, but if Thorin Durin does do something you will let me know” said Gerontius Took, head of the family, not Grandpa Took. That man had been briefly pushed to the side as this fierce man stepped forward, a man whose word was law.

“I will” agreed Bilba nodding her head knowing better than to argue with the head of the Took family. Carefully she eased her hands out of Gerontius grip, “I better go, I have some errands I want to run before it’s too late.”

She stood up and leaned down and gave Gerontius a kiss and a hug before doing the same to her Grandmother. Essy just wiggled her fingers and sipped her coffee. Bilba just she shook her head with a smile as she left the trailer, exchanging greetings with the various Tooks around the circle of trailers, it wasn’t until she had left the protective circle that she immediately scanned the area as she walked.

Bilba felt like a coward as she snuck back to her trailer, but she wasn’t ready to face the Company just yet after last night events. Of course she didn’t realize she had gained three little shadows following her. It wasn’t until she was closing the door to her trailer did she realized that she was being followed as she saw a flash of gold ducking behind a bale of straw.

“Fili is that you?”

From behind the bale peaked three sets of eyes, “Yes”

“Well what are you doing right here” she asked gentle as the boys stepped out from behind the bale.

“We wanted to talk to you” said Ori scuffing his foot against the ground.

Bilba smiled, “Well why don’t you come inside my trailer, I have some cookies in it.”

The three boy’s faces light up and they bounded out her, Kili latching on her hand eagerly. Bilba’s heart warmed with joy at the three boys as led the way into the trailer. The boys slid into the booth as Bilba grabbed the cookies from her secret stash and poured three mugs of milk. She set the plate on the table.

“Now what did you want to talk with me about?” she asked.

“We’re sorry Uncle yelled at you” said Kili accepting the cookie and immediately dunking it in the milk. The other two followed suit.

“He yells all the time now” said Fili sadly as he finished his cookie, “Ever since Mom and Dad died and Uncle Ferin ran away from his respon-respnsibilities.”

Bilba’s heart constricted painfully at the news that these beautiful boys were orphans.

 She knelt and gently pulled both boys from the booth and into a hug, “I’m sorry about your parents boys.” She knew what they were feeling, the unfairness of losing their parents  when they still needed them.

Kili immediately snuggled into the hug with a smile on his face, Fili followed his lead though a few tears escaped his eyes as he buried his face into Bilba’s chest. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that it was Mama that was hugging him and making him feel safe.

Bilba looked up at the third child who was looking longingly at Fili and Kili, unwrapping her arm from Kili she opened it widely. “Ori” she said softly making a come hither motion with her fingers. Ori didn’t need any more prompting as he immediately snuggled into her side in the exact same position as Kili. Bilba smiled fondly down at the three boys. She had only known them for a few days but she couldn’t help but love them. And though she knew that they were greatly loved by the Company it was obvious that they were a bit starved for womanly attention.

A pounding on the door broke the peaceful moment and Bilba reluctantly let go of the boys and stood up. “Who is it?” she called.

“Balin Fundin and Thorin Durin, we would like to talk to you Ms. Baggins.”

Bilba sighed and turned to the door when hands on her jeans stopped her. “Were supposed to be doing chores” whispered Fili side-eying the door and Bilba understood immediately. The boys had said that Thorin yelled all the time, and if he found out that they had skipped out on the chores to visit her than they would get yelled at again.

“Okay, if you guys are real quiet I’ll get rid of them” she whispered back winking.

The three smiled and crawled under the table while Bilba went to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door partially. “Yes” she said looking at the faces of the apologetic Balin and sullen Thorin.

“May we come in Ms. Baggins?” asked Balin.

Bilba’s good manners demanded that she allow them in, it was the polite thing to do. But fully aware of the three boys hiding under her table she decided not to be polite. “I rather you didn’t” she said.

It looked like Thorin was about the say something, but an elbow in the ribs had him closing his mouth.

“Gandalf told us of your circumstances last night, and why you reacted the way you did” Balin said softly, watching as Bilba’s face hardened at these words, and Balin knew he was on dangerous ground. “Thorin as something that he would like to say.”

Thorin’s jaw clenched for a moment as he meet the gaze of the woman in front of him. Who’s eyes were now simmering in anger, and Thorin had never seen such a glorious sight. Mentally shaking himself out of these thoughts he bowed his head. “Ms. Baggins, I apologize for my behavior last night. In lit of your circumstances it was extremely rude of me to act in that manner.”

Beside him Balin winced, and before him Bilba’s eyes flashed. “So you are saying that if my past wasn’t as tragic as it was, then you wouldn’t have apologized for your behavior. The fact that you only acknowledge the fact that you were rude because of what Gandalf told you is rich. You better remember Thorin Durin that I am only here as a favor to Gandalf and you. I can save myself a lot of time, and probably a lot of pain and just leave now” she threatened.

Thorin’s face grew red and his eyes flashed dangerously as he opened his mouth.

“No you don’t get to talk, you are not the injured party here” she said in a low voice. “Now, I signed a contract and I plan to see that through. But know this Durin, your only saving grace is your nephews and Ori. Those boys deserve a real home and I plan to see that happen to the best of my abilities. I don’t accept you apology and would like it if you got off my steps” said Bilba icely.

She turned to Balin and nodded her head, “I am sorry Mr. Fundinson for my rudeness. I will see you tonight, if you would excuse me” she said in a respectful tone.

“Of course Ms. Baggins” returned Balin with a tight smile. With that Bilba shut the door.

Thorin spun on his heels and marched away, his expression thunderous. “That insufferable woman” he growled. But that was as far as he got.

“Thorin lad, you know she’s right” sighed Balin as he caught up.

“I did nothing wrong, I apologized” Thorin insisted.

“Lad, you know, your Father, God rest his soul. Would have tanned your hide for the way you spoke to Ms. Baggins last night. And then again for the apology you just gave that woman.”

“But-“

“No buts Thorin, you know better” said Balin sternly. Thorin huffed, and walked faster putting distance between himself and Balin.

Balin sighed and slowed down. It hadn’t dawned on Thorin that this whole scheme relied upon Bilba. He might not like it but if he continued to try to drive Bilba away, then they would lose this chance. He believed her when she said that right now Fili, Kili, and Ori were the only things keeping her there. Those boys could worm their way into anyone’s hearts.

He cast one last look at Bilba’s trailer, he was surprised to see three little faces peering out her window. He chuckled, he now knew why she didn’t want them in her trailer. He best make sure that Thorin is occupied for the rest of the morning so that he doesn’t notice his nephews absence.

* * *

 

Bilba thought that after the boys, Thorin, and Balin that that would be the last of her unexpected visitors for the day. But another knock sounded on her door just as Bilba was about to go out to saddle Myrtle for the night. Bilba sighed, she hoped that it wasn’t Thorin with another back hand apology.

She opened to door to find an unexpected visitor.

“Mr. Broadbeam what can I do for you?” asked Bilba.

“Call me Bofur, Ms. Baggins, and may I come in?” asked Bofur.

“Of course Bofur, and please call me Bilba” said Bilba moving out of the way of the door.

“Thanks Bells” said Bofur smiling at Bilba who rolled her eyes at the new nick-name. Bofur just winked at her and slide into the kitchen booth. Remembering that he preferred sweet tea, she pulled a pair of glasses and poured both of them a glass.

Bofur took an appreciative gulp. “Best sweet tea this side of the Mississippi” proclaimed Bofur, “And I have had a lot of sweet tea in my day.”

“Thanks for the compliment Bofur, but I have a feeling you didn’t come here just to compliment me on my sweet tea.”

Bofur shifted in the booth, “No I didn’t. I heard about Thorin’s botched apology. I’m sorry for dropping in like this. Especially with what I wanted to talk to you about. Now I know that you probably don’t want to talk about this. But I feel that since your part of the Company that you should know. I am sorry that Gandalf told us about your folks last night. I know better than most people that stories like that should be told when the person that is directly involved is the one doing the talking.”

Bilba’s hand gripped the glass tight. “He had no right to tell you all my history.”

Bofur nodded, “I agree with you. It wasn’t Gandalf right to tell us, no matter what Thorin demanded. Both my brother and cousin agree that because part of your history was told that the we would return it.”

Bilba began to protest, but Bofur stopped her. “It’s only right we share a piece of our history.”

Bilba sighed, “You shouldn’t have to, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have freaked out last night.”

Bofur shook his head. “Don’t worry about that Bells, I understand your fear. My family knows better than most the freak injuries that happen during competition. I’ve been in your type of situation. Now you might have noticed last night that everyone in the Company wears a helmet when they compete. Now this not an unusual sight anymore, it used to be that no one wore helmets. The men of the Company were the same. It wasn’t until after Bifur’s accident that we began to were them” explained Bofur.

“Bifur’s accident?” inquired Bilba.

Bofur took a deep breath. “Bifur used to be able to speak English, he suffered a head injury that damaged the language center in his brain.”

Bilba reached out and took Bofur’s hand and squeezed. “You don’t have to tell me anything else if it is to hard for you.”

Bofur gave her a small smile. “I know, but I want to tell you. It happened back in the days when we first lost Erebor, and Bifur was competing in smaller size rodeo. Back then I was a bronc rider like Gloin. I was watching on the fence when Bifur mounted his bull, Shadow Fall. It was a good ride, he managed to stay on for eight seconds and was sure to get a good score. But trouble came when he tried to get off. Bifur had tied the rope too tightly around his hand and he was stuck as the bull whipped him back and forth.” Bofur paused for a moment, hating the tears that had welled up. Even though it was over six years ago it still affected him strongly. Bilba, kept her hand on his hand offering silent support but refrined from saying anything. Bofur continued on when he had collected himself.

“The bull fighters tried to get him but the bull just went berserk. Bifur was taking a pounding, his scream when his arm broke echoed in the arena. After that I finally jumped into the ring with my pocket knife, and I managed to get close enough to cut him free. But he was so discombobulated that when he landed, he stumbled and fell to the ground. I saw it in slow motion, the bull fighters were reaching for him to drag away when Shadow Fall buck one last time, and when he came down his hoof came down on Bifur’s head.”

Bofur paused in his again story, eyes misty with tears, as a few had already fell down his checks. “They had to air lift him to the nearest hospital forty miles away, he flat lined twice before they reached it. Bifur lay in a coma for three months after his initial surgery where they put a steel plate in his head. The Doctor’s weren’t even sure how much damage was down, they gave him 20% that he would have serious brain damage, and if he would wake up he would be nothing but a vegetable. The Doctor’s said it was a miracle when he woke up, even more so that the only brain damage was to his frontal lobe. Bifur can understand English but is no longer able to speak it.”

“It took him over a year to recover, he had months of physical therapy relearning to walk and building muscle back. Sometimes Bombur and me worried that Bifur would end it. It was a struggle for him, to have to learn sign language when all he wanted was to talk. But it eventually got better. Two years after him waking up, Bifur went back to bull riding. Bombur and I had numerous arguments with him, trying to stop him. But he wouldn’t listen” Bofur said with a rueful smile.

Bilba smile back, “My Mother was the same way. To them the rodeo is a way of life. Without it they feel like nothing.”

“Exactly” said Bofur, glad that she understood.

“So is he the reason why you stopped bronc riding?”

“Yes, I became a bull fighter so that I can help prevent accident such as Bifur as best as I can. It’s the same reason Bombur quit bull dogging and became a gate man. It is our way of protecting Bifur but not seem like we are hovering.”

Bilba nodded understanding the sentiment. “Thank-you for sharing this with me” Bilba said sincerely.

“You’re welcome. Now I better leave you so that you can get ready for tonight, and though it might not seem like it, the whole Company is routing for you.”

Bilba smiled and saw Bofur out. She couldn’t help but feel like she had just made a friend.

 


	9. Trolls and Old Friends

Bilba stayed in the shadows as the bull riding began. To many people who would watch the sport on T.V thought it would be so simple to last eight seconds on the back of a 1500 pound animal. But that 1500 pounds of animal was anything but gentle, and it took great courage to risk your life like that, or great foolishness, it depended on who you asked.  But it was the greatest crowd drawler there was to the rodeo, everybody wanted to see the bull riders.

Her eyes traveled to Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin who stood next to the stock pens heads bowed as if in prayer as they carefully braided their hair. Bifur and Dwalin had a lot more to work with their beards making sure that they were tightly braided so not to get caught in any of the equipment. Thorin just had to deal with his hair. He had put it up in a low ponytail, and pulled the tail onto his head where he slipped the helmet overtop.

Bilba had missed their first ride yesterday after her breakdown, so she felt honor bound to be there now. It would be Bifur’s score that determined the ranking the Company got in the competition, since his had been the best score yesterday. Though all three were competing. Every score would help in determining if one of them were good enough to go to the World Championship in Las Vegas.

None of the Company besides Bofur had been present to watch her perform the second time around. She guessed that they didn’t want to witness her failing a second time. Even though she had performed a textbook run. Despite what happened yesterday, she had been able to put it behind her and perform her best.

Dwalin was the first one up for the Company. He was riding a roan colored bull called Tough Choice. It look longer that expected for him to get settled on Tough Choice. Tough Choice had decided to go a little wild in the chute and Dwalin had to wait for him to calm down a bit before he could climb on.

With a nod to Bombur, Tough Choice explored out of the chute, trying his damdest to get Dwalin get off his back. Bofur watched with a sharp eye, ready to move within a moment’s notice to distract Tough Choice when Dwalin came off. Dwalin managed to hang on until the sound of the buzzer.

Now came the toughest part, dismounting the still raging bull without getting stomped on. Despite wearing the protective vest and helmet, a man could still get seriously injured while attempting a dismount.

Dwalin managed to let himself be launched as the bull came to his apex in one of his bucks, letting the seasoned bull rider be thrown safely away from the bucking animal, landing on his feet. From there Dwalin headed towards the sides of the arena to stay out of the way of Tough Choice as he was herded back into the waiting pens.

Bifur was up next, his bull was a black baldy with short horns and was a little smaller than Dwalin’s bull. It’s name was Whirlwind. Within moments of bursting from the chute, Whirlwind began to turn and buck in a circler motion, living up to his name. Bifur might have been able to hold on till the buzzer if it wasn’t for Whirlwind coming to a sudden stop and change direction. This caused Bifur to lose his center of gravity and he went flying off the right side landing soundly on the dirt floor.

Bofur raced in front of the bull’s nose, efficiently distraction the 1400 pound bull from the form of his cousin getting up and running towards chutes where Bombur was. With a leap Bifur landed on the chute’s door and climbed to safety.

Bilba knew that Bifur would be taking it hard, she was taking it hard. With Bifur’s no score, there was no way that the Company would win the grand prize money. Bilba knew that her score could have made up the difference. But as her Mother said, no reason to cry over spilled milk. What happened happened and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Bilba continued to watch, wanting to see how Thorin would do. There were a few men in-between Bifur and Thorin. One was unlucky as he came off wrong and the bull finishing his rotation landed his left back hoof on the young man’s chest. Though he was able to sit up and walk out of the arena by his own power, he was being checked out by the waiting emergency help just in case.

Another man had been a no score because his free hand had came down and clearly touched the side of his white bull called Cloud Jumper. None of Bilba’s Took cousins lasted the full eight seconds. But to the Tooks, the rodeos were a hobby, they did not have as much riding on doing well in the circuits as the Company did.

Finally it was time for the final ride, and it happened to be Thorin’s. Thorin had the honor of having chosen the largest bull the rodeo had in the holding pens. It looked as if someone had taken a red bull and splashed white paint all over his body and was called Splatter. Splatter was nothing but muscle, and built like a box. It almost looked as if Splatter was too big to fit in the chute, but somehow it was managed.

The crowd seemed to quiet down as they waited, all on their edge of their seats as Thorin gave a nod to Bombur and the chute door was open. And Bilba saw what she had missed the night before as Splatter jumped and spun, achieving great heights, but it didn’t effect Thorin.

It didn’t even look as if the bull was moving as Bilba watched Thorin ride. He sat up so straight on the bull’s back, knowing absolutely where his center of gravity was. It almost looked as if Thorin was just an extension on the bull’s back as he rode with utter ease.

Bilba had seen some good bull riders growing up around rodeo folk. But Thorin made them all look pale by comparison. All to soon the buzzer rang and Thorin with more of the same grace slide from Splatter’s back safely. The crowd erupted with applause and Bilba watched as Thorin took off his helmet and smiled at the crowd.

It was the first time she had seen him smile at anything besides his nephews. Even though she wouldn’t admit it allowed but Bilba thought Thorin looked much better with a smile on his face than the frowny, broody look that usually was on his face.

Shaking her head at these thoughts Bilba turned back to her trailer to get ready for the night. This would be there last night at Bree. Tomorrow they would be heading South and Bilba would need a good night’s rest if she was going to be driving all day tomorrow. Checking on Myrtle one last time Bilba settled down for the night.

* * *

 

Bilba was surprised when as she was about to back out her trailer the next morning that the door to her truck opened, and Bofur jumped in. “What’s hanging Bells?” he said in greeting.

“Bofur what are you doing in my truck?” she asked even as she began to back her trailer up.

“Bifur driving today, and as you know driver picks the music and passenger shuts his cake hole. Well I can’t stand another day of Bifur’s slow jazz so I jumped ship and here I am.”

Bilba laughed, “Well jazz happens to be a favorite of mine, so it would seem you’re out of luck Bofur” she said sweetly.

Bofur shudder and tried to get the door open, “On second thought, maybe Nori needs a riding partner.”

Bilba simply locked the door and started moving. “To late Bofur.”

“Dang it” mutterd Bofur as he leaned back in the seat with his arms crossed. Music began to drift through the speakers, but instead of the jazz he expected to hear, he was surprised at the sound of George Straits voice began to get louder.

“That was a cruel trick Bilba Baggins” he grumbled with a smile.

Bilba just smiled back. “Jazz is good on occasion, but I prefer my country. And you can’t beat the King of Country.”

The Company continued to drive through the day heading South on the Interstate at Gandalfs insistence. After mid-day Bofur and Bilba switched places, giving a chance to relax. When it was heading towards evening time the Company pulled off onto a little resting area and gave the horses a few minutes to stretch their legs.

Of course this gave of time for Gandalf and Thorin to discuss what the plans for the night was. Whether they would find a city park where they could camp for the night and cook supper or find a cheap motel to bed down for the night. And of course Gandalf managed to throw a wrench into the spammer.

“I already have reservations for you Thorin. A place where you can have a good night’s sleep after these last few nights on the road. There are even stables where the stock can be put up” said Gandalf.

Thorin was immediately suspicious. Though Gandalf was on their side, it wasn’t unusual for him to have another agenda up his sleeve. “And what would the name of this magical place be?” he asked.

“The Last Homely Home” answered Gandalf smoothly.

Thorin’s mouth thinned dangerously, “No.”

“Be reasonable Thorin. Elrond is not his cousin”

That mattered little to Thorin and he opened his mouth to tell Gandalf just what he thought.

Bilba sighed at the stubbornness of men, having return from putting Myrtle back into the trailer. As Thorin and Gandalf continued to argue, Bilba let her eyes scan the rest of the Company who looked as bored as she felt. Only Ori seemed content as he scribbled in his book. Bilba smiled at the sight and looked around for Fili and Kili, becoming concerned when she did not see them.  She could have sworn that they had been standing next to Dwalin when they had pulled over. Now it seemed that the boys were no longer anywhere to be seen.

Getting up from the picnic table Bilba left the group of men and began looking around, certain that the boys hadn’t returned to the trailer. She had only gone a few steps when she heard the sound of Fili laughing. Heading towards the noise, she crested a small hill and looked down at a small playground that was settled at the bottom near the edge of the woods.

Bilba smiled and began to make her way down to them. When from behind Fili and Kili from the woods stepped out two large men. They were some of the biggest men Bilba had ever seen and completely bald with a good amount of dirt covering them. Bilba immediately began to walk a little faster, warning bells sounding in her head.

The men seemed to call out to the boys and Bilba saw them motioning for them to come closer, closer to the woods. Fili and Kili shook their heads and began to back away when one of them made a lunge at Kili. Bilba immediately broke into a run, trying to reach the boys.

“Fili, Kili get away from those men!” yelled Bilba running towards the boys. It didn’t occur to her that there might be more than two as she tried to reach the boys as the two men grabbed them.

She only heard the sound of Fili and Kili yelling her name before a great weight slammed into her from the side. In those few moments of confusion a large hand yanked both her wrists behind her back and held them there. While another snaked around her front and wrapped itself around her neck. The hands kept her securely against the large frame of the man who was holding her. The smell coming off the man, made her want to gag.

 “That isn’t very nice lady, was it Bert. Yelling at these boys, one would think that we are dangerous” laughed the man holding her as he applied slight pressure to her throat. It wasn’t enough to choke her, but it was a clear warning to tell her who was in charge.

“We just wanted to play with them little lady” aid the one holding Kili, who mockingly began to pet the brown boys hair.

“Let them go” Bilba demanded in the calmest voice she had. “Or you will be sorry.”

The one holding Fili leered, “Not as sorry as you’re going to be when the sun comes up, haven’t seen a sweet little thing like you in a while.”

An icy fear crawled up Bilba’s spine with that threat, but she pushed it away to focus on the boys. Bilba wondered how long it would take the Company to realize that not only were Fili and Kili gone, but her as well. So she decided to pay a dangerous game.

“You wouldn’t know what to do with a woman like me” she challenged. “Such large men, I’m sure your probably compensating for something.”

The one holding on Fili let go, his eyes flashing with anger. “You need help controlling your mouth woman.” He raised his hand to strike Bilba, who was slowly choking as the hand around her throat got tighter.

“Get away from them” called a voice, that Bilba immediately recognized as Thorin. Bilba was torn around suddenly and she was relieved to see the whole Company standing a dozen feet from them. Armed with everything that they had in their trucks and trailers. The three troll like men were faced down by more than one pistol.

Thorin had an old fashioned pistol in his hand, one that you never saw any more outside of the T.V. His eyes looked like they could freeze the sun as he stared at the trolls and cocked back hammer. “I say again get away from them.”

“Put that down, or I’ll break this one’s scrawny neck” threatened the one holding Bilba. To illustrate his point he tightened until Bilba was sputtering and trying to wretched her arms away as she struggled to breath.

It seemed as if the threat worked as Thorin slowly began to lower the pistol. But the three trolls had forgotten one thing. The one had dropped Fili when getting ready to strike Bilba leaving the little boy free.

While everyone had been focused on the standoff between his Uncle and the troll holding Bilba he had slowly grabbed a big tree branch. Holding it steadily in his hand he reared back and slammed it with all his might at the one holding Bilba at the same time Kili bit the hand of the man holding him. The distraction worked as the one holding Bilba turned to look at Fili, and the one holding Kili dropped him in shock screaming about his finger. Thorin didn’t hesitate and fired a round that clipped the arm that was holding Bilba’s neck. The man screamed in pain and released Bilba to cup at the wound. Bilba reached down and scooped Kiliup, and grabbed Fili’s hand before the one uninjured man could grab them.

“The Dawn Patrol shall take you all!” came the voice of Gandalf. Bilba looked up the hill to see Gandalf surrounded by police officers who came running down the hill to take control of the situation.

Bilba was never so relieved in her life as she saw the police efficiently take down the three brutes and handcuff them. Bilba was immediately ushered to a nearby picnic table where Oin looked the three over as Thorin hovered in the background along with the police. With the three now in custody, the police were going around and taking statements.

“You might get some bruising, come to me immediately if it feels like your throat is closing upalright?” ordered Oin removing his fingers from Bilba’s tender neck.

“I will Oin” assured Bilba. “Thanks.”

Oin reached out and roughly squeezed her shoulder, “Thank you Bilba for watching out for the boys. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t gone looking for them.”

Bilba shuddered at the thought. Turning her eyes she located the boys sitting in Thorin’s lap as they told their story to the police. Being so young they hadn't realized quite what all had happened, but they knew that their Uncle had saved them and that was all that mattered. Already Kili was bouncing around on Thorin’s lap as he got to the part where Thorin shot the bad man that was holding her in the arm. Bilba smiled slightly, Fili and Kili would have no lasting fear from this event. The trolls had not harmed them. As if they knew Bilba was watching both boys turned and waved at her with a smile. Bilba smiled and waved back. They both were good boys.

“Ms. Baggins if you can just give us your statement, we will be all done here” said one of the officers coming to sit next to Bilba with his notebook in hand. Bilba quickly went over what had happened.

“You were very brave Ms. Baggins and thanks to you, you have helped put away three dangerous criminals. We’ve been after these three for months. They’ve mostly been robbing unsuspecting travelers that use this camping spot at knife point as well as a few assaults. But by the time we arrive there usually gone, and even the gods couldn’t seem to track them. But now we have enough evidence for them to go do some serious time.”

“I’m glad that I could help” said Bilba softly. The officer smiled and tipped his cap and walked over to where Thorin and Gandalf were standing.

“Is there any place that you might be staying in the area so that we might contact you if you are needed?” asked the officer. “I don’t think we will need your people further, but just in casethe next day or so.”

Thorin opened his mouth to respond when Gandalf beat him to it. “There is indeed, we shall be spending the next few days at the Last Homely Home, you know of it?”

The officer nodded, “Elrond Pedhill’s place, I know of it. We will be sure to contact you if your assistance is further needed.”

“You had no right” began Thorin when the officer had left. But again Gandalf cut him off.

“Thorin, the boys and Bilba had just had a very trying experience. You might not like Elrond because of his family. But his place is one of the safest in the county.”

Thorin seemed to deflate at this fact. He couldn’t believe he had been so wrapped up in his argument that he didn’t notice his nephews absence until the voice of Bilba came floating back over the breeze. His heart had almost stopped when he topped the hill with his pistol in hand to watched the third man grab Bilba. Gandalf had immediately went to call the police as the Company slipped forward. Thorin admitted that he had felt a flash of fear when the one had threatened Bilba, but he couldn’t believe it the next moment when Bilba had just egged it on. He didn’t care that it was just a distraction to buy time and to also keep their attention off of Fili and Kili. Bilba had been playing with fire and she had almost gotten burnt.

“Fine, for their sake we will go to Pedhill’s but we will not stay there for long Gandalf. Every day we waste, the more our chances slip through our fingers.”

Gandalf chose not to point out that the next rodeo in the Middle Earth circuit was nine days away, and it did not take nine days to reach Oklahoma from Missouri. But he had pushed his luck getting Thorin to Elronds. He would not push anymore for the night.

“Alright everyone, we’re moving out” he yelled.

Bilba was about to get up from the picnic table when her foot connected with something in the long grass that had been under the picnic table. Reaching down Bilba though she would just find a forgotten bottle, but was surprised when the object she pulled out was not a bottle at all but a knife in a holster.

It was a beautiful example of a classic bowie knife. A long blade that tapered at the front. The handle appeared to be made out of a deer antler. It was perfectly balanced in her hand, and Bilba knew that if she threw it, it would fly true. It wouldn’t be right to just leave the knife hear were any child could pick it up. Testing the blade, Bilba knew that it was sharp enough to shave with. A child could do how much damage with just a single nick with a blade like this.

Slipping it back into the holster Bilba decided to keep the blade. One could always need a knife, if they knew what they were doing with it. A knife was like a gun, you had to respect it. It was not some toy, it was a weapon, a dangerous weapon.

As she walked back to her trailer, Bilba couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at having such a knife in her procession. It made her feel like she had just stepped out of a Western, like Tell Sackett. Or like Crocodile Dundee.

She wasn’t surprised when she opened the truck door to find Bofur already riding shot-gun. “Thought you would have already made a run for it” she joked.

“Nah, you not that bad of company and your seats are comfty” replied back Bofur. “Where did you get the knife, you sure didn’t have that before you left the truck or did you?”

“No found in the grass when I was leaving” she said handing the knife to him as she reached down for the ignition and turning the truck back on.

Bofur whistle lowly, “Now that’s a knife. We should totally fix it so that you can reach out and take it out of your cloths when someone else hassle’s you. Where is that camo coat of yours, I know it’s here somewhere. You usually wear it like it’s a second skin.”

“I do not” protested Bilba as she pulled out behind Gloin.

“Keep telling yourself that” joked Bofur finally locating the coat. “Now this is simple down. We cut a slit right here, sew the edgesso that it doesn’t further rip and shove the holster down in it. So the knife’s resting right between the shoulder blades. You can just reach back and grab that handle and just stab someone in the rump and they won’t know what stung them.”

Bilba shook her head, “No you are not cutting my coat. And if you’re not careful I might just sting you with it” threatened Bilba.

Bofur smiled, I’ll be sure to keep a look out for you and Sting.”

“I like that, Sting” said Bilba.

Bofur shook his head, “Only you would name a knife Bilba.”

“Hey, you named it. I just happen to like it” shot back Bilba. “Plus I can’t name it that same thing that I named my gun.”

Bofur raised an eyebrow at her, “Really you named your gun, what did you name it. Thing that Spits Fire?”

“Close, I call it Boom Stick” she said with a serious face.

Bofur mouth twitched, and she could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh but it was a losing battle as he began to chuckle. “You’re alright Bells, you’re alright.”

Bilba grinned back at him. “You’re not bad yourself Fur.”

“Furbells, we could be a dynamic duo. Or a replacement for a swear word” mused Bofur.

“I think that if we did become a dynamic duo, our name would become a curse” replied Bilba.

The next thirty minutes were spent discussing the merits of themselves becoming a dynamic duo. It was a conversation full of laughter and by the time they pulled up to the Last Homely Home Bilba couldn’t help but wonder if this was how it felt to have brother who was your best friend. It just seemed so natural to joke around with Bofur and have a good time.

But like all good things it had to end as Bofur left to rejoin his brother and cousin and Bilba was left behind. Getting out of the truck, he was immedieatly in love with the Last Homely Home. It was built in the sides of a cliff. But it looked so natural that it gave the appearance of being there for last hundred years. It was green everywhere Bilba looked and large ponds and fountains gave it the appearance of being on top of a waterfall. She went into the trailer to grab a duffle that she filled in with a few different sets of clothing before she went out to where Gandalf was standing.

“is it as beautiful as you imagined Bilba?” asked Gandalf softly.

Bilba shook her head, “No, it’s even more beautiful than I imagined” she replied.

Gandalf smiled softly at her and motion for them all to follow him. Bilba ended up walking beside Dori and Ori. Ori seemed pleased at this fact and didn’t hesitate to reach up and take Bilba’s hand in his own, his other was being held in Dori’s hand. Bilba looked at Dori who only shook his head fondly at his younger brother. Seeing that Dori had not problem of Bilba holding Ori’s hand, Bilba turned to look around her.

Bilba looked around in awe. She had heard stories of the last Homely Home from her Mother. Belladonna had promised that one day she would take her to see it. Bilba let the old grief wash through her before letting it go. It was time to let go some of the constant grief she felt every time she thought of her parents. She missed them, but no matter how much she missed them, they were never going to come back.

“Gandalf, we expected your party a few hours ago. I was worried that you perhaps had changed your mind old friend” came a friendly voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Bilba. Coming out of the front door was a tall lean figure of a man with long dark hair. In a way the man seemed timeless, because he looked exactly the way Bilba remembered him being. But as he drew closer, Bilba could see the fine lines around his eyes and mouth that gave away his true age.

“We had an unexpected detour my friend. But allow me to introduce the Company. This is Thorin, Fili, and Kili Durin. Balin and Dwalin Fundinson, Oin and Glion Groinson, Dori, Nori, and Ori River, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur Broadbeam, and last but not least Bilba Baggins” introduced Gandalf. “Company this is our host Elrond Pedhill.”

Elrond managed to pull his eyes away from Bilba to properly look Thorin over.

“You have your Grandfather’s bearing” said Elrond gazing at Thorin. “I knew Thror back in the day, when he was still in the Circuits.”

“Funny, he made no mention of you” snarked back Thorin rudely.

“I can see why, I was quite young then and only starting out” returned Elrond smoothly, refusing to take Thorin’s bait. “But come, you all must be tired from you travels. My staff will see to your stock and vehicles. Come I will show you to your rooms and you can wash up as the kitchens prepare a meal for you.”

The Company seemed reluctant to hand over the keys to their trucks, but a stern glance from Thorin had them surrendering their truck keys. Once that was accomplish Elrond beckoned for the Company to follow him. If Bilba thought that the outside was beautiful, with it’s graceful arches she was wrong as she entered the main house. It was how Bilba imagined grand houses in story books to look with rich colors and not a single detail out of place. Each room flowed into the next one. It was hard to pay attention to what Elrond was saying as he led them out of the public rooms and into the guest room area.

There he assigned every member of the Company besides the boys their own separate rooms. It would seem Gandalf had told Elrond about the boys because Dori and Thorin’s rooms had special accommodations for the small boys. Bilba waited patiently for Elrond to get to her room. She knew that the man would probably want to talk. There was no mistake that he didn’t recognize her. When Gandalf had introduced her, Elrond’s eyes had widened in surprise.

Her suspicions were correct when Elrond gave her her room last. He stopped in front of the door and turned to her. His eyes gazing at her from top to bottom.

“Ms. Baggins, you have grown much since the last time we saw each other, though you might be too young to remember” Elrond said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Bilba smiled warmly at Elrond.“I do remember you Mr. Pedhill, my Mother spoke fondly of you.”

A look of sadness passed Elrond’s race and eyes flickered to a picture of the wall that showed a young Elrond and Belladonna with a few of their friends right after the World Championship when Bella had won. “I’m sorry to hear of her passing, and I regret not being able to attend her funeral.”

Bilba nodded, she remembered hearing of Elrond’s own troubles with his wife’s attack from her Mother. “The flowers you sent were beautiful.”

Elrond smiled weakly, “A poor substitute, Bella was a dear friend and I feel the flowers fell short.”

Bilba reached out and squeezed his hand. “I knew you would have come if you could have.” She said gently. Elrond squeezed back a look of understanding crossing over his face.

“You are an understanding woman, Ms. Baggins.”

“Bilba please, Ms. Baggins sounds so formal.”

Elrond dipped his head, “Then you must call me Elrond, all my friends do. Now if you shall excuse me, I know that you are probably eager to freshen up. Your Mother couldn’t stand spending days on the road without being able to freshen up.”

Bilba laughed softly, she remembered her Mother being like that. “I am not quite as bad, but I am my Mother’s daughter.”

Elrond chuckled, “Dinner will most likely be done in twenty minutes, you can find your way back to the dinning hall?”

Bilba nodded. Elrond gave her one last smile before turning and walking down the hallway. As Bilba turned to open her door, she did not notice the pair of blue eyes studying her from down the hallway. But Bilba was too preoccupied in getting into a room that didn’t carry the slight smell of horse. The room was tastefully done is dark green with matching dark brown furniture. The coverlet was plush and Bilba knew that it would be as warm as it looked. Setting her bags down she went into the suites bathroom and fell in love immediately.

The room was brightly lit with a jet tub in one corner with a walk in shower with side sprayers.Unable to resist the temptation of a hot shower, Bilba quickly stripped and got in. She would take advantage of the large bath later. For now she turned the water as hot as it would go and stepped underneath.

If it wasn’t for the pressing matter of her stomach constantly growling for food. Bilba would have stayed under that stream for a lot longer. She quickly dried and wrung as much water as she could out of her curly hair. Knowing she would have more trouble if she let it dry without coming it, Bilba attacked her mess of hair with a teethed comb, pulling all the knots out of the curls. Squeezing it one last time, Bilba went out and got fresh clothes out. She pulled out a simple blue sun dress, though simply was really pretty. It had white embroidery flowers along the hem, and her cap sleeves. Throwing her hair into a messy bun, Bilba decided it was good as it was going to get. Slipping on a pair of flat sandals he walked down to the dining room and was glad to see she was not the last to arrive.                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Like that first night Fili and Kili claimed the chairs on either side of Bilba the moment she sat down. Well except for the fact that Kili actually climbed in Bilba’s lap and promptly ignored Thorin’s glare that all but screamed at him to get down. It wasn’t until Balin’s arrival did Thorin calm down enough and quit sending glares at his nephew.

It was an interesting meal as Kili chattered about everything that came to mind as he ate his food. Bilba concentrated on making sure that the food Kili ate made it to his mouth and not her dress and to answer Kili when he expected a response from her. This made her unable to really focus on any of the other conversations going on. Or the considering looks many of the Company were sending her. It didn’t escape their notice that Bilba was an attractive woman, and very good with children. She was also not the faint of heart, since she held her own against Thorin a number of times.

Though he didn’t realize he was doing it, Thorin Durin’s eyes were often less focused on his nephews and more on his barrel riders face. Unfortunately the only two people to notice were Elrond and Gandalf and the two only shook their heads with a small smile.

It was quite late when the meal was over with and the Company decided to turn in early. Though despite knowing that she should be tired. Bilba was still to wired to sleep after the events of the day. Bilba slipped out of her room and headed towards the gazebo that she had seen when they had arrived. The air was surprisingly fragment with the perfume of flowers though it was still early spring and the was still a chill in the air. Bilba had wrapped her camo coat around her, but neglected to put on any shoes as she crossed the stepping stones to reach the gazebo. It was only when she made the final step into the gazebo did she realize that it wasn’t as empty as she thought it to be.

“Oh Thorin, I’m sorry I didn’t expect anyone to be in here” she said in apology as Thorin. She turned to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“You don’t have to leave, I do not mind the Company.”

Bilba was surprised but seeing as she had already made the trip out here, it seemed a waste to go back inside. With a small nod, Bilba accepted and made herself comfortable on the wide railings by hoisting herself up. So that her back was to a supporting post, with one leg tucked under her and left the other one dangling over the side.

At the sight of her bare foot Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t your feet could Ms. Baggins?”

“Bilba” she insisted and wiggled her toes at him. “No, I feel perfectly marvelous without shoes on.”

Thorin shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like women. “So what brings you out so late Bilba?” he asked instead resting his forearms against the railing next to Bilba’s knees.

“I couldn’t sleep” she admitted, “Not with what happened today.”

Thorin nodded, “I wanted to thank-you. You tried to help my nephews at a great danger to yourself.”

Bilba shrugged, “I had to, I couldn’t let something happen to those boys. It’s what any woman would have done.”

Thorin wanted to open his mouth and tell her that no, not every woman would have done what she did for children that were not her own. He wanted to tell her how many women went running for the hills when they learned that he was taking care of his nephews. Not everyone was as loving as Bilba Baggins was. But he didn’t say those things, he was suddenly to afraid to say those things. Instead he said the one other thing that came to his mind.

“I was unaware that you knew our host” said Thorin, side eyeing the woman standing beside him.

“He was a good friend of my Mother’s, they met back in her competition days” admitted Bilba, her eyes focused upward to study the stars above her. “I’ve only met him a few times, the last was when I was still a child.”

Thorin shifted his weight from foot to foot, “Ms. Baggins, I would like to apologize for my actions the other day. Well for my actions and another for the back handed apology that I gave for those actions. I should have never blown up on you like that nor demanded Gandalf to tell me you story.”

Bilba smiled, “Apology accepted Mr. Durin.”

Bilba watched as Thorin’s face slowly broke out into a small genuine smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. “Thank-you Bilba.”

Something seemed to crackle in the air, and Bilba felt that they were on the edge of something. “Thorin-” she began when giant strike of lightening filled the air, followed by a loud boom.

Thorin reached out and plucked her down from the railing and grabbed her hand. “Let’s get inside before the rain starts.”

Still holding her hand he began to lead her back to the house. They only made it half-way before the heavens opened up and the rain came pouring down. Bilba started to laugh as the cold rain came down. As if her laughter was contagious, Thorin also began to laugh. By the time they made it to the foyer they both were soaked to the bone. They were both still giggling softly they made small puddles on the rug.

“Oh were making a mess” said Bilba when she finally controlled her laughter.

Thorin chuckled one last time, “You should go get out of those soaked cloths Ms. Baggins and into something warm. I will clean this up.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You’re in soaked clothing to Mr. Durin.”

“I’m sure Ms. Baggins, good-night.”

“Good-night Thorin” Bilba said gently before turning and making her way back to the suites. Thorin watched her leave, not understanding the strange feelings that he was happening inside his chest. With a sigh he went in search of a mop and bucket to clean up the small lake that had formed on Elrond’s foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you because 24 hours is a long time to ride on a train lol.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was rising in the Last Homely Home and the occupants that had sought shelter the night before. There was only one that was up, and that was more from force of habit than wanting to.

Bilba touched the ring of bruises around her neck. They were deep purple, and was still painful to move her head around too much. Sighing, Bilba pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around her neck covering them from view. With that chore down, Bilba had found her way down to the stables to take care of Myrtle.

“Hey girl” she whispered scratching her horse on the cheek.

The horse nickered and nuzzled Bilba’s face, apparently happy to see her owner.  “I missed you to” Bilba said slipping into the stall.

It was a familiar route brushing Myrtle down, making sure that there was no tangles in her mane or tail. After that was finished she poked around the barn until she found where the grain was held. Taking a scoop full, making a note to remember to tell Elrond as she dumped it into the trough before grabbing a bucket to get Myrtle some fresh water. By the time she had completed that chore, the stables were becoming more awake as stable hands moved between the different stalls completing their morning routines.

They shooed her out of the stables, saying that they would finish the rest of the chores and she was a guest they should have let them do the chores anyway. Bilba didn’t argue, but she would be coming down here every morning to take care of her horse. Myrtle was the last connection she had to her Mother and her responsibility.

By the time she had went back to her room to clean up, and come back down the most of the Company was up and sitting around the breakfast table. She had to smile when Fili and Kili waved her over to sit in between them.

She made sure to help them fill their plates from the buffet style spread Elrond’s people had provide, before she filled her own. She also put a small plate of eggs and fruit next to Ori’s stack of pancakes. Dori shot her a grateful look when the boy frowned but didn’t complain about the new addition to his breakfast.

Bilba had just started eating her bacon and eggs when Thorin walked in. Their eyes met for a second before he took a seat next to Dwalin. But Bilba found her ears heating up as she remembered the night before.

It was quiet for a few moments before the silence was broken by Dori, clearing his throat.

“Thorin we have a problem” Dori said “The leak in your truck broke the wield in place, it’s leaking oil all over the place. It’s going to take at least a day to fix.”

Thorin swore softly. “That will take all day to fix if we are lucky.”

“Its not all bad Thorin, we had already planned on staying another day,” Balin said calmly.

Thorin scoffed, “I had hoped we would get out sooner than that.”

The men quickly fell into discussion of what to do with Thorin truck, and quickly left the breakfast table to take a look at it. Leaving only the boys, Bilba, Dori, and Balin at the tables.

“What are we going to do,” whined Kili at last. “There is nothing to do here. Uncle will shut us in the room for the rest of the day so we don’t break anything again.”

“Did you break something already?” asked Bilba with a smile on her face

Kili looked sheepish, “It was just a glass.”

Bilba leaned back in her chair, thinking. The Last Homely Home was on the outskirts of Springfield and not that far from Branson. There was plenty of things that could occupy a pair of rumbustious boys.

Bilba slipped from her seat and approached Balin and Dori who were still sitting at the table enjoying their coffee.

Both men looked up when Bilba sat down next to them.

“Something we can do for you lass?” asked Balin with a smile.

“I was wondering if it was possible to take Fili, Kili, and Ori out on a day trip? I don’t think Elrond’s house could handle a trio of bored boys.”

Balin thoughtfully stroked his beard. Having Fili and Kili occupied for the rest of the day would be one less problem Thorin had to deal with. Plus after the night before, Balin knew they could trust Bilba with the boys. His keen eyes could make out the hint of bruises peeking out from behind the bandana.  She hadn’t flinched in trying to keep the boys safe from those men.

“I don’t see any problem with that,” answered Dori. He had seen Bilba with the boys and knew she would watch Ori carefully.

Balin nodded, “I see no problem also. Where are you thinking of going?”

Bilba smiled, “Branson’s not too far from here. I thought about maybe catching a few shows.”      

“They ought to enjoy that, I’ll make sure to tell Thorin where you are going.”

Bilba reached over for a napkin and dug a pen out of her pocket and quickly scribbled down her phone number and slid it over to the two men. “Just in case you need to get in touch with me.”

“Have fun, but remember you brought this on yourself,” warned Dori with a warm smile.

Bilba laughed, “I’ll remember that.”

Ori had migrated from his seat beside Nori to where Fili and Kili were sitting and talking excitedly.

Bilba smiled warmly as she squatted down. “How do you guys feel about going on an adventure?” whispered Bilba. Fili and Kili immediately voiced their approval at the idea.

 “What kind of an adventure?” whispered Ori.

“We’re going to slip down to Branson and see the greatest dinner show in the world the Dixie Land Stampede and then go ride on some ducks. And anything else we have time for,” she winked. “Now I want you to go to your rooms, grab a pair of swim trunks and a nice set of cloths and lets go.”

The boys quickly jumped to do as she asked. Bilba went up to her bedroom and grabbed her wallet, sunscreen, swimsuit, and a nice little sundress. She also liberated a few of Elrond’s towels from her bathroom and headed downstairs. The boys were waiting at the foot of the stairs, almost bouncing in excitement.

The first stop Bilba made on their journey was at the BassPro Shop in Springfield and showed the boys all the mounted animals that were on display. Fili and Kili especially liked the African animals, while Ori loved looking at the different birds.

After spending about an hour exploring the store, Bilba herded the boys back into her truck and continued on the Branson.

* * *

 

Bilba was smiling as she drove back towards the Last Homely Home, the boys were fast asleep beside her, clutching their duck whistles and the soldiers caps she had bought them at Dixie Land.

It had been a good day. It was just the beginning of the tourist season in Branson, so there wasn’t as many people as there usually was during the peak summer months.

The first stop Bilba made was to the Ducks. It had always been a favorite of hers, and she hoped the same would be said for the boys.

The boys had whooped and hollered as the Duck had driven right into the water. Ori was a little afraid that they would sink. But Bilba had assured him that it was fine, and let the young boy climb into her lap until they drove back onto dry land.

And of course they had a blast making duck sounds with the bill shaped whistles, and Bilba eventually had to take them away from Fili and Kili for a moment of peace. Ori had the sense to put his away.

After the Duck ride, Bilba had taken them to one of the many little water parks around Branson and let them send a few hours in the hot sun splashing around the cool water. Bilba made sure to lather sunscreen on all three to prevent them from burning. Despite her best efforts, Ori’s check turned red along with Fili’s shoulders. Kili was the only one that seemed to escape a sun burn.

They spent most of the afternoon playing in the water and going down slides until Bilba decided it was time lunch.

She made sure the boys changed into their nicer clothes before taking them to Applebee’s for a nice lunch, making sure the boys ate on the light side.

Once that was done, she took the boys exploring. Gong to see the many tourist traps Branson boasted. Until it was time to head to Dixie Land. She made sure to arrive early to let the boys gaze around the stables and the big house. Even letting them explore the gift shop where she bought them each a soldiers cap and a flag to participate in the show. 

Bilba only kept half an eye on the show and the other on the boys watching their expressions during the roping tricks and the running of the buffalos. They waved their gray flags with joy when the time came.

With full tummies and after a long day the boys nodded off as soon as she got back on the road. Slumped against one another clutching their flags and whistles. Before she left she sent a text to Dori and Thorin that they were returning just hitting a bit of a traffic block.

It was a quiet ride back, Bilba putting in a cd of John Williams compositions and gentle hummed along to the instrumental music. It was about 11 o’clock when she finally pulled into the Last Homely Home.

The boys hadn’t even woken up when she shut off the engine. Bilba was confident she could carry Ori and Kili in without waking them, she couldn’t carry all three of them. She regretted it, but she had to wake Fili up to help her get the other two inside. He carried her purse while she carried Kili and Ori. Both their heads rested on her shoulders, their breath tickling her neck.

 Dori was waiting for them at the door, opening it when he saw them approaching. He smiled warmly at the sight of Ori snuggled against Bilba with a peaceful look on his face.

 He quietly mouthed the words ‘Thank-you’ to her before gently taking Ori from her. The boy frowned in his sleep at the loss, making Bilba chuckle a tiny bit.

 With her right hand now free, Fili instantly latched on and began to lead Bilba to their rooms. It was a hallway down from hers.

“This one,” whispered Fili pointing at the red door. Fili knocked loudly on the door, causing Kili to shift in his sleep.

 Seconds after knocking, the door opened.

 Bilba almost took a step back as Thorin loomed over her in the doorway looking angry. Fili didn’t seem to feel the tension as he shoved at Thorin to move before pulling Bilba into the room. Fili led her to the twin bed closest to the windows where he put down his hat, whistle, and Bilba’s purse before running towards the open suitcase at the foot of the bed and pulling out 2 sets of PJ’s.

 As he handed her the smaller of the two, Bilba realized that they were men t-shirts. Bilba smiled, she had used her Dad’s t-shirts for night gowns all her life, much to her Dad’s displeasure.

 Bilba was quite aware that Thorin was standing next to the other bed, glaring hard enough to bore holes into her back. But she ignored it as she maneuvered Kili out of his cloths and into the t-shirt nightgown. Fili managing on his own beside her.

 Once both boys were dressed in their night ware, Bilba rolled back the covers on the bed and gentle laid Kili down and letting Fili climb in before pulling the covers back up and tucking the boys in.

“Good-night kisses?” whispered Fili before she could pull back. Bilba’s heart melted at his hopeful expression and she gently kissed Fili’s forehead than Kili’s.

“Good-night boys, sweet dreams,” she whispered as Fili closed his eyes and almost instantly fell back asleep. Bilba really wished she had a camera as he snuggled his brother like Kili was his personal teddy bear.

 However her pleasure at the sweet moment was interrupted when a hand clamped down on her upper arm and hauled her to her feet and out of the room.

 Bilba’s temper instantly flared to life as she was manhandled out into the hallway.

“Thorin let go!” she demanded trying to shake his hand off of her arm. If possible his grip only strengthened.

 Bilba immediately put a stop to it. She reached out as they passed a hallway and grabbed the corner, bring them to a halt. When Thorin turned around, Bilba slammed her foot into his instep and brought her hand to slap into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

 Thorin let go in a cry of pain and Bilba immediately put space between them as Thorin slowly recovered. The glare he leveled at her when he did could have melted Hoth. But Bilba put her hands on her hips and glared right back.

“You got what you deserved. I am not something to be manhandled around. I got plenty of that yesterday.”

The mention of yesterday had the heat from Thorin’s gaze melting, replaced b shame as his eyes flickered to her covered neck and back. However it didn’t deter him much.

“Where have you been with My nephews!” he growled.

“I took them and Ori on a day trip,” she snarled back. “Balin said it was okay and that he would tell you about it. You know exactly where we were!”

 “It’s almost 11!”

 “You had my cell number you could have called if you were so worried. I even texted saying we’d be late coming back here. What more did you want!”

Thorin opened his mouth then closed it, seemingly lost for words.

 Bilba huffed, “If that was all, I think I’ll head back to my room. I am very tired from a long day, good-night Mr. Durin.”

With that Bilba turned on her heel and marched back to her room. Anger still coursing through her veins. The nerve of that Man! It was such a change from the man who spoke to her last night.

 Bilba slammed her palm against the wall, making her palm sting but easing her frustration, but not all of it. Her anger had made her jittery and she needed to get it out of her system. She stripped out of the dress and flats she was wearing and into a pair of exercise shorts and a t-shirt before practically running outside to the stables barefoot.

 Myrtle nickered at the sight of Bilba, though growing serious as though she could sense the mood Bilba was in. Bilba didn’t bother with a saddle or bridle as she lead Myrtle out of the stall by a lock of mane. With the ease of practice, Bilba swung herself onto Myrtle’s back and pointed her towards Elrond’s pastures. Myrtle didn’t need any prompting as she took off like a bullet from a gun. Not even pausing as she leapt over the panel fence, Bilba clinging like a cocker-bur to her back.

 As Myrtle galloped, Bilba hung low on her back, her face pressed against Myrtle heaving neck. Making them more aerodynamic so Myrtle could reach her fastest pace. Until it felt like she was flying.

* * *

 

Thorin watched the woman stalk away, the anger cooling in his veins. When she first knocked on the door, he had just wanted to talk/yell about how she missed the boy’s bedtime. But then she had stayed and helped his nephews get ready for bed just like Dis used to do. That was when his anger built.

It shouldn’t be this Baggin’s woman changing his nephews, tucking them in, and giving them good-night kisses.

It should be Dis.

It should be Dis here beside him, helping to recover Arkenstone, not this outsider!

Before he knew it he was dragging Bilba out of the room and ignoring her protests until she pulled him short and attacked him. Then everything he wanted to say had gone out the window making him appear like a fool.

He was still standing there when she ran past him barefoot once again.

Interest peaked he had followed her only to lose her at the front door. That is until she exited the stables with her mare. He watched her skillfully climb onto it bareback and take off not even stopping at the fence but taking it as a jump, like a steeple chaser.

“Damn that woman,” he growled. If that horse broke something because if this foolish night ride, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

 

Bilba walked back to the house, Myrtle trailing behind her like a dog. After the long hard ride, Myrtle deserved to cool off and have a nice cool down walk. Bilba just hoped she didn’t step on a thistle or a stray piece of wire on her way back.

Her anger had settled at last and the walk was finally cooling the rest of it. Myrtle had galloped many miles into Elrond’s ranch, and Bilba wished it was daylight so she could appreciate the scenery she was sure she was missing in the dark.

Hours passed as she walked, Myrtle eventually coming to walk beside her. Bilba twined her fingers into her mane and they both walked slowly towards the distant shape of Elrond’s house. Neither was in a hurry to make it back.

Mist settled around them, the grass cold with dew. It was almost like walking in a dream land with the mist swirling around them. Blurring the details of everything. Bilba knew that as soon as the first rays of sun hit it all, the mist would melt away like butter in a hot pan. Already the sky to the east began to shine in the faintest of pinks, signaling that dawn was fast approaching.

Dawn was truly breaking by the time Bilba closed the door on Myrtle’s stall, having already brushed and rubbed her down, mucked out the stall, and gotten her enough feed for the day.

Before she left, she spent a few minutes stroking Myrtle’s muzzle. “Thank-you for being here for me girl, I love you” she whispered before she pressed a kiss onto the spot between Myrtle’s eyes.

Myrtle bobbed her head and brought it up to lip her check, as if to tell Bilba she loved her to.

Bilba left the stable with a small smile on her face that quickly turned to a yawn. It had been awhile since she had spent the whole night awake.

She made her way to the hydrant outside. At the hydrant Bilba washed the muck off her feet and the worst of the sweat and horse hair.

Marginally cleaner she snuck through the still sleeping house to her room. As much as she wanted to just fall into bed, she still felt awfully dirty. She stripped out of her cloths, leaving them as a pile on the floor and headed straight for the tub. She filled it with hot water and bath beads filling the air with their soft sent.

She gently scrubbed her skin taking away all the dirt and grime from it, saving her hair for last. Her midnight ride had gotten it hopelessly tangled, and not even a thorough washing did much to help. However if she spent any more time in the tub she would fall asleep. Bilba quickly toweled off and finally climbed into bed as the clock displayed the time of 7:20.

Bilba was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

*BANG**BANG**BANG*

Bilba blearily looked at her clock, taking a moment to focus on the numbers of 8:10 looking back at her. She had almost been asleep for an entire hour.

Bilba groaned at the knocking at her door. Her head was pounding because of the lack of sleep and her feet hurt from walking so far. Unless that was someone coming to tell her the house was on fire, she wasn’t getting up for anything.

“Bilba Baggins, the police are here wanting to do some follow up, so you best get up,” came Gandalf voice. “Now!”

Bilba groaned loudly, but rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Bilba didn’t have the energy or inclination to try to brush the mess her hair was in. Instead throwing it into a very messy bun and splashed some cold water on her face in an attempt to wake up more. There were dark bags underneath her eyes and the bruising on her neck appeared darker than before.

She looked like poop, but she didn’t care. She pulled on clean cloths and opened her door where Gandalf was waiting for her.

Gandalf didn’t comment on her appearance just led her to a small room off the main dining room area. Where a plain clothed officer was waiting for her.

“Hello Ms. Baggins, I am Detective Arathon Isildur. I’ve come to speak to you about the assault the day before yesterday.”

“Of course,” Bilba said with a yawn. “Excuse me.”

Arathon smiled, “No need I know the look of long nights. Now Ms. Baggins can you explain what happened again.” Arathon asked setting down a small recorder.

Bilba calmly retold everything that happened to her. Arathon asking her a few questions every now and then.

“Thank-you for your corporation Ms. Baggins. Your testimony will put these men away for a long time.”

“Good. But if it wasn’t for the Dawn Patrol I fear things would have been different. Please pass on my thanks to them.”

“I will Ms. Baggins. Now I think I will leave you so that you can get back to bed.”

“Thanks Dectective Isildur. Have a pleasant day.”

Bilba waited until Ararthon had left before she did just as he suggested, she dragged herself back to bed and blissfully fell back asleep.

* * *

 

*Bang-bang-bang-bang*

For the second time that day, Bilba was awaken by a pounding on her door.  Though unlike last time, there was no sun streaming in her windows but pale moonlight.

“Bells, Bells! Get up, we’ve got to go!” came Bofur voice over the pounding.

Bilba stumbled to the door and had to jerk back at the fist that almost caught her in the face.

“Sorry lass, but get dressed we’ve got to get going!”

“What is happening?” demanded Bilba leaving the door open as she went around to collect her things.

“The White Council Federation, the Middle Earth Circuit overseers are coming here. It would be best for us not to be here by the time that they arrive.”

“Just great,” Bilba groaned throwing her things into her trunk. Bofur helped by grabbing her piles of cloths off the floor and then taking the trunk when Bilba was positive that everything had been packed.

When Bilba let the room this time, she made sure that she had shoes on.

She only made it a few feet out of her door before she heard someone call her name.

“Bilba, before you leave I have something for you,” called Elrond, a box in his hand.

Bilba stopped and waited for the Master of the house to reach her. “I found these while cleaning the house a few months ago. I had been meaning to send them but hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet.”

Bilba opened the shoe box and slowly looked through the contents. It was full of pictures of her Mother during her competition days.

“Thank-you Elrond,” Bilba said genuinely.

“You’re welcome Bilba. I wish you the best of luck in the coming weeks,” Elrond said warmly.

“Thanks.”

“I also took the liberty of having a few sacks of oats put aside for you. They are right inside the barn doors. If I had known you were leaving I would have had them loaded for you.”

“That is alright. I am grateful for your hospitality you showed for me and the Company.”

“You are quite welcome. Now I think you should get going before Mr. Durin comes looking for you,” smiled Elrond.

Bilba threw Elrond one last smile over her shoulder before heading towards the door. The area around the stable was a hive of activity as the Company got ready to depart. Bilba walked calmly through the storm and but the box in her truck before she climbed in to back her truck back to hitched the trailer on.

Once that was accomplished she loaded Myrtle up. She lastly went to the barn and grabbed the sacks of feed and hauled them to the back of her truck where she loaded them.

As she set the last one in, she heard footsteps approaching her. They were too heavy to be one of the boys, or Bofur and she had a feeling without even looking that it was Thorin. Bilba sighed heavily and turned around where Thorin stood gazing at her.

“It seems that I must apologize to you again Ms. Baggins,” sighed Thorin, not quite making eye contact.

“Oh, whatever for,” Bilba said innocently. If Thorin wanted an apology, he was going to have to work for it. She wasn’t just going to say it was okay and forget about it.

“I am sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have manhandled you, nor yelled at you. You did let us know when you were going to get back. I shouldn’t have over reacted.”

“Why did you?” demanded Bilba.

Thorin sighed, “It wasn’t that you were late. It was after you came in and helped my nephews to bed.”

Bilba frowned, “You got mad because I tucked the boys in?”

“No it was because that was always Dis’s job,” Thorin said quietly. “Dis would always help change the boys and tuck them in with a good night kiss. I’m afraid I got more upset after seeing you do it. After Fili made sure that you did it.”

Bilba sighed, “Thorin, they miss their Mother and right now I am a female figure in their life. They love you and every man in this Company but sometimes they need a woman’s touch and right now I’m convenient. They know I’m not their Mother, I’m not trying to replace her either.”

“I know that,” Thorin said, “It just hit me when you did that. She should still be here doing all that.”

“There are a lot of people who should still be here,” Bilba said. “Just because you’re missing her doesn’t mean you can take it out on me. There are going to be further moments when the boys are going to turn to me because I am a woman. I will not stand to be treated like you treated me last night.”

“It won’t happen again,” swore Thorin.

“It better not because you will not like my reaction if you do it again,” warned Bilba. “I’m not afraid to hit dirty.”

“I do not doubt it,” Thorin murmured.

“Good,” Bilba said shutting her tail gate and catching sight of Dwalin look towards her impatiantly. “I think Dwalin’s waiting for you.”

Thorin glanced that way and sighed. “Drive safely Bilba.”

Bilba only nodded in return.

“Oh and Bilba, try not to have any more midnight rides. If you break that horses leg, everything we have worked for will be for nothing,” called Thorin over his shoulder.

Bilba huffed, she would never understand that man. One minute apologetic and acting like a actual person and then the next minute being a complete ass.

She pulled her camo coat closer around her and headed for the cab, not surprised to find Bofur riding shot-gun.

“Thorin is a jackass,” she told Bofur slamming the truck door shut behind her.

“Yeah he is, but he grows on you,” smiled Bofur, “Like a bad fungus. A Thungus I call it, or maybe Thorungus. Anyway he doesn’t think before he speaks, but you learn to love him anyway.”

“I highly doubt that,” muttered Bilba turning on the truck and falling into the convoy.

Bilba was certain that Thorin Durin was the last man on Earth she would fall in love with, she was positive.

 

 


	11. Council and Goblins

After the hasty exit of the Company it wasn’t long before the White Council Federation was located in the Last Homely Home conference room discussing the very people who had fled.

“The White Council Federation was made to protect the integrity of this sport. Why should we allow such a bargain to happen?” demanded Saruman.

“Because it is a private bargain, a legal one at that Saruman,” Gandalf cut in. “A contract between two private parties, a sale actually, hinging on one condition.”

“It’s a bet Gandalf, no matter how you package it,” Elrond put out there, playing the devil advocate. “We live in a country were betting on sports is illegal Gandalf.”

“That is where you are wrong, son,” came Galadriel’s voice. Elrond’s mother-in-law was approaching her sixties yet she had an ageless quality to herself. “It is a contract with stipulations. It is not our right to interfere. The Company will be allowed to continue their quest in the Middle Earth Circuit.”

Not even Saruman dared voice his displeasure at the ruling. The White Lady had headed the Federation for close to thirty years. Gandalf was relieved that Thorin’s quest was not stopped, he would have hated to face the Took clan and inform them the trauma Bilba went through was all for nothing.

If it was one thing Gandalf had learned in his life, it was not worth it to get on the Took Clan’s bad side.

* * *

Bilba clutched her hands to the steering wheels, the rain coming down heavier all around. Her windshield wipers were running at full blast, but she could barely make out the tail lights of Balin’s truck ahead of her through the down pour. The storm had slowed the convoy to a whopping 30 miles per hour, and Bilba was tempted to slow down even more.

“Don’t worry lass, just take it nice and slow we’ll get out of it soon” assured Bofur from where he was reclining in her passenger seat. To some it would seem that Bofur was nice and relaxed, but it hadn’t escaped Bilba’s notice that he had clicked on his seatbelt. Bofur had never worn a seatbelt in her truck, up until it began to rain so heavily.

“Shouldn’t we pull over until the rain lets up?” she questioned, “High chance of hydroplaning or jack-knifing in these conditions and I don’t want to risk the horses.”

 Bofur frowned before nodding. It was better to heed on the side of caution.

“Probably would be for the best, no point in taking a risk,” he said, reaching for the CB radio.

“Yo Papa Bear, this is Mama Bear” he called.

“What do you want Bofur,” growled Thorin’s voice over the speaker. Bofur shared a smile with Bilba.

“Mama Bear wants to know if we can stop until the rain lets up. No point in risking the horses Thorin. What say you Papa Bear?”

“He’s right Thorin, we can barely see three feet in front of us” came Dwalin’s voice over the line. “This storm is bound to blow over soon.”

There was a growl that filled the cab of Bilba’s truck before a sigh, “Fine, everyone pull off to the side of the road, we will wait this storm out.”

Bilba sighed in relief and pulled to the shoulder of the road, making sure to put on her hazard lights. For over an hour the rain continued to pour down heavily with constant thunder and lightning overhead. The vibrations of the thunder making the cab of the truck vibrate.

Eventually however the run let up, though the thunder and lightning continued.

Bofur had rolled down his window to let some fresh air in, and had been looking at the darkened landscape as Bilba dozed, when he caught sight of something he thought he would never see.

“Bless me,” he said out loud, waking Bilba up as he fumbled for the CB. “Look at that, to the right” cackled Bofur into the CB radio.

Bilba looked over to where he was waving at, and gasped at what she saw. A heard of long horned cattle was stampeding alongside of the highway, obviously spooked by the thunder storm. But that wasn’t what had gotten Bofur attention, it was the lightning that struck into the herd, the tips of the horns crackled with lighting jumping from cow to cow. “St. Elmo’s fire, never thought I’d see the day, thought that was just a legend” cried Bofur excitedly.*

All across the convoy, exclamations could be heard over the CB radio as they watched the natural phenomenon. Bilba could faintly hear Kili’s voice over the radio. “Uncle Thorin won't the cattle be hurt”

“No Kili, the cattle will be fine,” assured Thorin.

The Company watched the sight until it ran its course through the herd.

“Alright, site seeing is over with, lets get back on the road and find a town to camp out in,” ordered Thorin.

Bilba couldn’t agree more, it had been a long day in the cab of the truck. Of course the day hadn’t began the best, and it hadn’t gotten any better.

_They had stopped at a gas station that was within sight of the Last Homely Home._

_“Everybody fill up, it’s a long drive to Oklahoma,” called out Thorin going around to everybody’s trucks. When he stopped by Bilba’s he had caught her gazing back towards the Last Homely Home._

_“Ms. Baggins, unless you want to go back I suggest you fill up,” Thorin had called before heading back to his own truck leaving a fuming Bilba behind._

Bilba had then spent the rest of the day behind the wheel with Bofur for company. They stopped every few hundred miles to stretch their legs and go to the bathroom. Thorin had refused to allow them to stop for the night even though the radio had warned about the incoming weather.

“Thorin we have a problem” called Dwalin’s voice, sounding slightly embarrassed.

And now they were paying for it.

“What” demanded Thorin, annoyance coloring his tone.

Dwalin could be heard shifting over the line before he spoke again. “My truck won't start, the batteries are dead.”

Soon the whole Company came tumbling out of trucks to check out the problem with Dwalin’s truck.

Bilba wanted to beat her head against the side of the trailer as she listened to Thorin, Dwalin, and Nori arguing on how to put on jumper cables. She wanted to walk over there and do it herself, but feared that it would only make Thorin hate her even more for showing him up. What little progress she seemed to have made was out the window after arriving late with the boys after their adventure. Even with Thorin’s apology, she felt they had went back to square one, or more like square negative 5.

She was thankful that the rain had finally stopped or else another layer of misery would have been added to this whole ordeal. The sky had cleared and the stars were out along with the moon, shining some light on the situation.

She watched amused as Gloin brought some wood from out of the bed of his truck and started a fire right alongside the highway, which was probably breaking how many laws but it mattered little since they hadn’t seen a single car in almost five hours. Though looking down the road, she could see the glow of headlights getting closer, from the sound of it it sounded like a motorcycle.

The boys were excited, talking excitedly as they helped Gloin start the fire, listening as Gloin explained how to start a perfect fire. It wasn’t long until Gloin had a merry fire going, and Bilba listened with a smile when she heard the boys wish that they had some hotdogs to roast over the flames. She jumped off the tail gate of the truck with a chuckle she didn’t have hotdogs, but she did have a stash of chocolate, marshmallows and gram crackers. What better way to pass the time then making s’mores during the impromptu camp out.

Humming she went into her trailer, stopping slightly to remember where she had put everything, pausing when she heard the roar of engines, multiple engines coming closer, not the one she had thought it had been. Suddenly the noise cut out.

 Curious she glanced out the window as what she guessed to be about thirty motorcycles appear around the group of vehicles.

A giant of a man got off the lead motorcycle, his hair greasy and straggly. His eyes appeared shrunken in as he gazed over the group that had gathered around the fire. His voice was loud; she could hear his it from inside the trailer.

“Looks like you guys are in a spot of trouble” his voice as oily as he looked. She didn’t like how the people who road with him began to spread out around him, blocking the Company from the trucks. She carefully stepped back into the shadows as some of the henchmen stepped in front of her view.

“Were fine actually, we had some car trouble but we’ve fixed it,” came Thorin’s voice full of authority.

“That’s good Durin, wouldn’t want you to get off schedule,” said the giant man with a chuckle.

Bilba heard silence for a long moment and she risked stepping closer to the window to see the look of shock on most of the men’s faces, Thorin’s was neutral.

“You have me at a disadvantage, for you seem to know my name but I do not know yours”

The fat man chuckled, “How rude of me, I am called the Goblin King, and these are my loyal goblins, and I have a message for you Thorin Durin, but first bind them” he cried cackling as his goblin surged forward, grabbing the members of the Company, bunching them close to the edge of the fire.

 Ropes were produced and soon every member’s hands and feet were tied together. Bilba’s heart was pounding as she turned away from the sight, she turned to her couch shoving off the blankets she had piled on top to the floor. Lifting the lid she grabbed what she had stashed inside, her Daddy’s 22 shotgun. She was instantly glad that she had brought it with her. She quickly thumbed a few shells into barrel, before shoving a few more into her pockets. She quickly glanced out the door again most of the goblins had gathered around their leader, but a few were staked around the trucks keeping watch. There would be no way that she could just walk out the front door.

She debated whether it would be a safe to go out the back through Myrtle, but instantly decided against it, as Myrtle would be sure to make so much noise and alert the bikers that she was there. She turned to her last option, the windows. It would be a tight squeeze but she was certain she could make it out. Cracking one as far as it would go, she lowered the gun out, after making sure the safety was on. It would do no good for anyone if the gun fell over and went off, alerting the gang they were missing one person.

Taking a deep breath she put her left leg through the window, thankful for once for her small size as she slipped her head and torso through until she was more out then in, her right leg the only thing left in the trailer. Clutching at the sill of the window, she braced her left leg against the side of the trailer and drew out her right leg. She almost chuckled, it seemed like all the years she had snuck out her bedroom window was finally paying off. She nimbly dropped to the ground, barely making a sound

Grabbing the gun, she stayed crouched down, working her way around the trailer. There were three guards total that were standing guard over the convoy. Moving silently on her feet she snuck up behind the guard closest to her. Only hesitating slightly she brought the butt of the gun to the back of the man’s head hard, he soundlessly collapsed to the ground and she grabbed him by the back of his leather vest and hauled him into the shadows. Sneaking back around the trailer she headed for the other guards showing them the same treatment as the first guard. The Goblin King had in that time moved from gloating to the actual reason why he had stopped.

“You’re a hard man to track down Durin, though fate seemed to be on my side finding you here waiting on the side of the road for me. I come with a message from Smaug, he would appreciate it if you would just bow out Durin, save everyone a lot of hassle,” sneered the fat man at the head of the group. Thorin growled, shaking his head.

“No” smirked the Goblin, “Not even if I break the young ones legs?” he asked as he gestured for three of his gang members to grab Fili, Ori, and Kili dragging them in front of the group despite the protests. The Goblin King smirked as the Company struggled, he would break this Thorin and would enjoy doing it.

There was nothing that was going to stop his goblins, the pathetic kids began to cry as his goons grabbed their tiny legs. However the Goblin King was merciful.

 The Goblin King turned one last time to Thorin, “Last chance Durin, or I will do it.”

To emphasize his point the man holding Kili put pressure on his leg making Kili cry out in pain.

The Company growled in anger, however there was no doubt that Thorin would put this quest ahead of his nephew’s welfare. Thorin opened his mouth to say yes when a voice came out from the darkness.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” all heads swiveled to peer into the darkness that surrounded the group, the bikers looked confused, while realization dawned on the rest of the Company as they recognized that voice.

The Goblin King turned squinting into the dark, “And what if I do?”

All watched as a figure stepped from the shadows, a shotgun held out in front of her. “If you do I’ll blow a hole straight through you that you can drive a bus through” threatened Bilba, her mouth set in a hard line, the firelight reflecting eerily in her eyes. The hands holding the gun were steady as she faced down the Goblin King.

There was a flash of nervousness in the man face before he covered it with a sneer. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Do you really want to test that right now?” Bilba asked, her voice was calm and collected sending a chill down many spines as she cocked the fore-end. “Tell you goons to let the boys and the rest of the Company go, then I want your men to back up 40 feet and keep their hands where I can see them, or we will just see how itchy my trigger finger is.”

The Goblin King studied Bilba in the flickering light of the fire before turning to his men. “You heard her, back up.” As soon as the three who were holding Fili, Ori, and Kili let go, they ran to Bilba hugging her legs. Bilba longed to reach down and envelop the kids in a tight embrace and assure them that everything would be okay, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. Moving her left leg to get Fili’s attention she nodded to the Company. “Fili there’s a pocket knife in my back pocket, go free the others.”

Fili quickly did as he was told, taking the pocket knife as directed he swiftly went around to the Company and cut the ropes that they had been tied with, starting with Oin he made his way around leaving his Uncle Thorin for last. As soon as the bonds had been cut, Thorin grabbed Fili up in a hug clinging tightly to his nephew with his eyes shut. He was soon assaulted with another small body and Thorin quickly opened his arms to admit Kili into the hug. His boys were fine he assured himself as he kissed both of their heads thanking God that they were both okay. He lifted his eyes to see many of his members doing the same to their families. Dori and Nori had Ori clutched tight between them, and Ori seemed content to stay exactly where he was. His eyes wandered to Bilba who was standing guard in front of the gang, her shot gun still pointed at the leader of the Goblins. The sight of the Goblins had Thorin springing into action barking at the others to load up, they were getting the hell out of there. Dwalin headed towards the motorcycles slashing their tires and cutting the lines that connected to the gas tank. The campsite was quickly broken down and thrown in the back of the trucks, and everybody was piled into them. Until Bilba was the only one standing out in the open.

“You have only stopped us for now little girl, but Smaug will not let you win this bet” whispered the Goblin King, sneering at her. Bilba said nothing, but kept the muzzle of the gun leveled straight at his chest, only moving when she heard Bofur yell at her to get into the truck. Walking backwards she headed towards her truck, as most of the Convoy was already getting back on the highway and heading out. Bofur was behind the wheel and had the passenger door open for her, Bilba cast one last glance at the Gang and climbed into the cab. The calm façade she had managed during the whole fiasco crumbled. Her hand began to shake as she carefully unloaded the shotgun and set it in the seat next to her. She tried to take deep calming breaths, but the tightness in her chest got worse. Bofur was giving her worried looks but didn’t say anything as he concentrated on the road, even the CB radio was silent as the group recovered over what happened in the last twenty minutes. The shaking only got worse as time passed and the realization that she had threatened to shoot someone fell on her. Burying her face in her hands she let go and soon deep sobs tore from her chest.

Bofur reached out hesitantly and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Hey know lass, it’s okay, it will all be okay.”

Bofur just hoped he wasn’t lying as Bilba curled up on his shoulder. Bofur driving with his left hand curled the other around Bilba in a comforting embrace. As they got further and further away, Bofur couldn’t help but feel this was not over, Smaug would send somebody else and they might not be lucky the next time around. Bilba might not be there to save them again.

 

* * *

 

*If you have ever had to sit through the western series Lonesome Dove like I have, then you know what this is since it happens in it. St Elmo’s fire is a real thing and seemed big enough to replace stone giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems appropriate to post tonight since the weather that is happening to the Company is currently happening here at home. I hope you like this chapter, not going to lie it has been written practically since I started this story years ago.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Also I'm not an expert in everything to do with a rodeo so I might get a few things wrong.


End file.
